Moving On
by Redefining Fantsy
Summary: Bella's orphaned @ 4. @ 7 she's adopted by vamps. @ 17 the Cullens rescue her from years of abuse and hardship. She just want to ignore all of her rules and love Edward. But it's not that easy and the past doesn't want to let her go. abuse/rape in story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Vampires

"Bella a nice man has come to adopt you." told me, happily. I looked up at her and my eyes grew wide.

"Really?" I asked. They never took 6 year olds. They only ever adopted the babies.

"Yes really. Go pack, hurry." She smiled at me. I quickly got to my feet and dashed up the stairs to my room. I didn't share with anyone. I didn't have any friends either so it wasn't like I was leaving someone behind. It was so odd. I never thought anyone would choose me. Who would want the odd child that had 'disappeared' at the time of her parents 'death'. I knew the truth mom and dad had been murdered.

I forced the thought from my mind. I didn't want to let the memory ruin today! I was going to be adopted! I would have a real family. I would have a dad again!! As long as he wasn't like the man that had come to my house that night everything would be fine. I shivered at the memory. When my stuff was loaded into my little bag I ran back down the stairs. One good thing about my lack of friends was that I didn't have to worry about long good byes. I had only taken ten minutes to get ready.

I saw an older girl standing there too. "Jessica, is also being adopted Bella." I nodded gleefully. I was getting a sister! I'd never had a sister! Then he walked in. My new dad and someone else…

"Hello girls. I'm Charlie Swan and this is your new brother Adam."

"Hi," I said waving. He seemed nice. He had come a few times before but I had never spoken to him.

"How old are you Bella?" Charlie asked, curious.

"I'm going to be 7 tomorrow." I replied.

"Bella may be 7 but she is much brighter and far more mature than the other children her age." assured Charlie. He nodded pleased.

"How old are you Jessica?" He asked turning to her. Shouldn't he know this already? He was adopting us.

"I'm 14," she said, proudly.

"Well then, you both get a big brother, because Adam is 17." He smiled hugely at us. Jessica was blushing but I was…wary. I wanted a new family but something about them was off. It was weird… I smiled at them all the same.

"Are you ready to see your new home?"

"Yes!" Jessica blurted out, eagerly. I nodded practically bouncing up and down in excitement. No matter how strange they seemed I was looking forward to my new home.

"Good bye then girls!" called as we walked out of the building. We walked to the car slowly and got in. Charlie drove really fast. We drove for an hour before stopping we had to have been at least 100 miles from the orphanage. It didn't bother me. Port Angeles seemed like a nice city. We lived just outside the city limits.

When we got out of the car Charlie grabbed my hand. I stiffened instantly. It was cold, very cold. Just like that man's hands had been. The murderer's hands… I looked up at him. His eyes weren't the nice warm brown I had seen earlier. They were red now, bright red. I gasped in horror and tried to pull away from him. His grip was strong. I didn't even budge. I struggled in his grip. Charlie was strong and tall. Adam laughed loudly and I stiffened once more. That was the murderer's laugh. Adam had killed my parents. I thrashed more violently and Charlie let me go. I ran over to Jessica. She was confused she didn't know what was happening. She didn't know what Adam had done.

"Girls after you throw your stuff in the room. I want you to clean the house or no dinner." He said harshly. Not a single friendly note in his tone. We nodded and ran off to do what we were told. We weren't fools. We were servants now.

The house was huge, but it was also a mess. We had gotten there at noon, it was midnight now and we had just finished cleaning. "Good job, girls." Charlie commented, fondly. He led us to the kitchen and made us sandwiches. We devoured them greedily. "What do you say?" He asked.

**Okay, stop reading right here if you can't stomach abuse stories or skip to chapter…4 and skip the first few paragraphs of that chapter (at least that's wahat you should do when I post that chapter…). There is rape and abuse and most of it is in this chapter. You have been warned.**

"Thank you…Charlie." I tried, hopefully. He moved so fast I didn't even see it. I just felt his hand connect with my cheek before I was hurled backwards into the wall. It took a minute for the pain to even register. When it did I was screaming. It hurt so much. Jessica was screaming too, terrified. I stopped. It was too loud. Charlie grabbed me by the hair. He forced my head back, making me look him in the eye.

"I am your father now and you will address me as such!" He yelled, threateningly. "Am I understood?" His red eyes seemed to glow with the force of his anger. It was extremely scary.

"Yes, dad." I said through clenched teeth.

"Good," He took his hand from my hair and moved it to my shoulder. It burned. It felt like it was on fire. I screamed and writhed under his grasp. So much pain…He was enjoying it. A smirk covered his face as he watched me. "There you're healed." He said after what seemed like an eternity. "I want you two to go to bed, now!" He hissed at us. Wait, he_ hissed? _What was he? A cat? Jessica grabbed my hand and ran toward the room. I went with her gladly. Anything to get away from his red eyes…

She was shaking. I tried to calm her. Eventually I managed it and she fell into a fitful sleep. I stayed awake slightly longer, watching the door. I was tired though and I fell asleep soon after Jessica.

The next morning I woke up to see Adam standing there watching me. When Jessica woke up, a second later, he was gone. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. She was the one that had been hysterical last night not me!

"Ya, I'm fine." We didn't move from the room. We stayed put. An hour or two later Adam came into the room. Before I could do more than flinch he had our arms tied behind our backs and the loose end had each of us tied to opposite headboards. Adam eyed us…hungrily? That was odd but it seemed true. The way he looked at me was so odd. Like I was special, not meant to be wasted. It was really strange. Jessica was looking at him in horror. She knew better than I what was to happen; she had stayed in other homes. I remained blissfully innocent for only a second longer, because Adam came over and started…touching me. Not like tapping me on the shoulder, but more like caressing my face. He ran his hands along my back and then shoved them up my shirt. He lingered over my barely formed boobs. My eyes had grown wide to match Jessica's but unlike her I wasn't mute.

"Get your hands off me!" I said making my voice as fierce as a seven year old can manage. He laughed at me as he continued groping all over my body. I shivered in fear. He backed away from me and moved to Jessica. He did the same thing to her and started kissing her. She tried to pull away, but he forced her head to stay in place. Tears were running down her face. I could see fear in her eyes. "Leave her alone!" I screamed at him. I turned to me quickly, smiling.

"You can take her place." He said shrugging. He assaulted my lips fiercely. I didn't know what to do. I tried to fight him off but tried to hold still at the same time. I didn't want him to do this to Jessica, but I didn't want it to happen to me either. My struggles were useless anyway he was very strong. Both of them were stronger than anyone else I had ever met. I didn't stop trying. He kissed me harder than before. I gasped in surprise and he forced his tongue into my mouth. It felt like a slimy worm! This was so weird. I didn't like him! I was too young to do this!! He ripped my clothes off. My alarm grew. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He smirked as he took his own clothes off.

"You can't do that to her! She's seven! You can't rape a seven year old!" Jessica yelled. Adam just laughed. He forced my legs apart before he moved on top of me. I shivered. He was freezing! Something cold and hard bumped against my leg. My arms were starting to hurt, I was laying on them…

Then pain. It felt so strange. There was something inside me. I knew other people must do this but not with a stranger. This was rape the way Jessica said it made me realize it was bad. He wouldn't stop. It hurt so badly I screamed. He kept at it for a long time. I was whimpering in pain the entire time as Jessica watched in horror. Regret and fear blazed in her eyes.

When he was done he got up and got dressed. Through my blurry tear vision I saw some clothes land in front of me. With swift movements I re-clothed my body. I glared at Adam. "I hate you!" I said, forcing my voice not to start shaking. He laughed.

"That was fun, thanks Bella. Oh, and Happy Birthday." He said cheerfully. He left the room slowly. When he was gone I sat back down, over come. It was so hard to hold it together. It was almost as bad as when my parents had been killed. They had killed them, no wait. It had been Adam! I shivered. I stopped the tears though; I didn't need them to know how much he had hurt me. That never helped. Like with the bullies back at the orphanage. The more you showed how much the scared you the happier they were and the more they bothered you. I went to Jessica slowly. It hurt to move. I was so sore. I undid the knots in her rope. She wrapped me in hug.

"You stopped him from doing that to me. I owe you Bella. I'm so sorry that happened to you though." Jessica said hugging me tighter. I maneuvered out of her hug.

"Its fine Jess; I'm fine. We're going to be all right." She nodded. I could see worry in her eyes. She didn't voice it though. We stayed in our rooms the rest of the day. They didn't come until it was dark, nine. Charlie dragged a girl in by her hair. She looked about 16.

"Why is she here?" I asked bravely.

"She's dinner." Charlie stated calmly. My forehead creased in confusion. What? She was a girl not a piece of meat! Charlie turned to the frightened girl and sunk his teeth into her neck. She screamed loudly. Sucking noises came from Charlie along with moans of longing. I thought I was going to be sick. He was drinking something from her…blood that's what it was! He was killing her. She was growing weaker. Her struggles were slowing. Ignoring my sore body's protests I backed against the wall horrified. This time I felt my age. I was just a kid, a really scared kid. Jessica was the one who spoke now.

"Stop, let her go! You're killing her!" She yelled, her voice shaking. Charlie finished the girl and cast her aside like she was an old toy. I shuddered. She was dead. Her eyes stared at me. They were blank but her face held a fearful expression. It wasn't a pleasant combination.

"You're the one who wanted her. You deal with her." Charlie told Adam. He shrugged.

"I wasn't planning on keeping her anyway. I was just thirsty." He grabbed Jessica. She struggled violently in a desperate yet futile attempt to escape his grasp. The laughed as they watched her struggle. He locked his lips over a vein in her throat and started sucking. She was flailing, pulling, crying, pleading, and screaming. She wanted to get away. I couldn't watch. I looked away from the horrible site in front of me. Charlie came over to me and jerked my head back to the scene before me.

"Watch!" He growled at me. So I was forced to watch Adam drain my new sister. He didn't take long. When he was done he shoved her next to the other corpse. Tears streamed silently down my face.

"Why us?" I asked. It was a good question. There were so many girls in so many orphanages…what made us *special*?

"Do you remember how your parents died?" Adam asked.

"They didn't die! They were murdered! You killed them, why?" I asked in a hiss.

"I was going to kill your mother, Renee, but she begged me not to. She said she didn't want you to die. She was pregnant you see. So I told her I would return for you in a few years time." I left her there in the dark crying." He mused. "I came to collect you on your third birthday. They refused to give you up. There were too many people around so I couldn't kill them and/ or just take you by force so I left. Your parents moved across the country and kept all of there information private and unlisted. They got a P.O. Box. Thinking that would make it so I couldn't find you. It did take longer than warranted."

"When I found them I did the simple thing. I killed them. They shouldn't have trifled with me. You were still too young to take so I simply disappeared. I came back for you though. Just like I told you I would that night 3 years ago." He chuckled wickedly. I shuddered at the memories That were fighting their way to the surface; I had worked so hard to suppress them in the past 3 years. It had been working pretty well up until now too.

"You're monsters." I told them cruelly. They laughed.

"Yes, Bella, we are monsters. Do you know what kind?" I shook my head. It wasn't possible they didn't exist.

"We're vampires Bella." Adam told me before exiting the room. I stood still horrified. They claimed to be something far worse than just evil.

Charlie came back in. "I forgot to heal you." He grabbed my arm and pain wracked my body. My back arched against the pain. This time was worse than last. I couldn't help it I screamed. Charlie's smile grew as he watched my pain play across my face. When he was done he left me panting terrified.

My mind started to process what they had told me. They were vampires. Adam murdered my parents and new sister. They were very fast, strong, and cold. They had red eyes and drank blood. They were monsters. I had read about vampires but _they_ were nothing like the ones in the books...I was 7! Why did I have to deal with this?!

I curled up on my bed worrying. I made sure not to look at the corpses. What if I ended up like them? I pushed the thought from my mind and forced my eyes shut. I needed to sleep. It was hours before I finally managed it…

Thankfully when I got up the bodies were gone. I slowly left my room and headed to the kitchen. I was starving…after I ate I looked around cautiously. It was quiet. Nobody was home! If I was going to escape now was the time. I took one last look around before I ran for the door. My hand connected with the cool doorknob. I was going to make it! The hope that had just filled me vanished as I felt cold fingers close over my other hand. I turned, horrified, to see Adam hanging on to me.

"Did you really think you could get away?" He asked, shocked. I set my jaw defiantly. He threw me across the room. I flew a good ten feet before colliding with the opposite wall. I screamed out in pain. Charlie was at my side a moment later. His 'healings' hurt. How could it be helping if it hurt so much? When he was done he left us alone again.

"There is something you need to remember Bella. We are vampires! We do not sleep and if you ever try to run away from us we will find you! Do you understand?" I nodded quickly so as not to anger him further. He threw a book at me. A big workbook he also threw me a pen.

"There. That is what you have to know to pass 2nd grade. I don't want you to be stupid. We'll be moving to another town in a year and I don't want you staying back. Get to work!" He ordered. I got to it. It wasn't too hard. I liked to learn. I got ten pages done in an hour. I was just about to go down stairs when Charlie and Adam walked in.

"Do you have to stay the entire time? It kind of kills it." Adam whined.

"Yes, I do. If you want her to live I have to be in contact with her the entire time. You nearly killed her last time." Charlie said exasperatedly. Adam replied so fast I couldn't catch it. I would have to work on that. I didn't like not being able to understand them. Charlie came up to me, ripped my shirt off and held me down on the bed. My eyes grew wide. I tried to get away as Adam took his clothes off. Stupid vampire was so strong! I couldn't do anything! He ripped off my pants and under wear before he started just like last time. I felt like I was being ripped in two down there. I screamed loudly. Adam was nowhere near as 'gentle' as last time. After I felt the pain Adam was causing me I felt the pain from Charlie healing it. I couldn't stop screaming. They laughed the entire time, enjoying my pain. When they were done Charlie quickly left the room. Adam threw me some clothes before getting dressed himself. "Clean the house then return to your room!" He ordered me. I quickly went to do what I was told. I didn't even chance mumbling under my breath. He would probably be able to hear it anyway. I went down stairs to find blood all over the rug. The scent hit my nose like a battering ram. I couldn't help it. I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Abuse Warning!!!!!!**

Chapter 2: School

I awoke to Adam slapping me. I shrunk as far down into the rug as I could, whimpering as he hit me. He eventually tired of his game and sent me to my room. I was almost to the top of the stairs when I tripped. I fell all the way back down and hit my head several times. "You clumsy, worthless bitch! Charlie!" He called. He came to me and healed my broken leg and stopped the bleeding from my head wound and Adam's earlier beating.

"I'm sorry Adam. I didn't mean to!" I cried.

"Just get in your room!" He spat at me. Grateful I ran to my room and shut the door. When I sat down on my bed I curled up into a ball and cried. Why did they hate me? What had I done? I tried to do what they said, but it was just so hard! I had to fix how clumsy I was and that blood problem. I had to do things right. I had to make this life as safe as possible. I was brought back to reality when a laughing girl was dragged into my room. Adam was holding her hand. "It's time you watched us hunt, Bella." He said smirking. "Get back with the others!" Adam told the girl. She skipped out of the room and down the stairs.

"I want you to stay on the balcony and watch! If you look away I'll go kill one of the girls families as well. Do you understand?" I nodded in determination. I would watch. I wouldn't let more people suffer. I went out and stood where he told me. He jumped down from the second story to the floor below where ten girls stood laughing. Totally oblivious to the fact they were going to die. He leaned forward and advanced slowly towards the girls. Charlie was doing the same thing from the other side. The girls were no longer laughing. They were scared. Just then Adam and Charlie lunged into the group of girls. They each grabbed one and drained her quickly before moving to catch the others. The instant Adam had grabbed his girl the rest of them had started to run around screaming. Tears were falling down my face. They were terrified. They tried to fight them off but just like any human were too weak. When it was done Adam looked up to where I was and smiled. "Your turn." He said running up to where I was in the blink of an eye. I jumped.

"Wh-what d-d-do you mean?" I stuttered out.

"This," he said taking my upper arm in his mouth he bit down. I screamed out in agony as his venom entered my blood stream. He only drank for a few seconds before forcing himself to move back. I stood there swinging back and forth, woozy.

"Don't worry Bella. I can't do that again. It takes too much restraint. Go to bed. You have stuff to do tomorrow." I retreated to my room. Once at my bed I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep.

This was how the rest of the year went. I only got to eat one meal a day. I finished my workbook, the house stayed clean, and I eventually picked up the ability to hear what they say at vampire speed. Blood didn't bother me much though I could detect the scent far easier now. I was also a lot less clumsy. Now it only happened rarely. Like once every two months. Adam raped and beat me. Charlie healed me. At least twice a week _they _brought girls to the house and either made me watch _them_ stalk them or just watch _them_ drain them.

It was my 8th birthday. I wasn't going to remind them of that though. We were moving to Forks, Washington. I had to start late.

"Do you know the story?" Adam asked.

"Yes, you don't exist. I'm a foster kid. My parents are druggies. I keep out of trouble." I replied automatically.

"Good girl." He said petting my head as if I was a dog. I still warmed to his praise. No matter how mean they were I still sort of hoped they would be nice and that I could have a real family. It was a stupid dream, impossible too, but I still hadn't given it up for lost, yet.

We pulled up to a giant house. I could tell it had been a tiny one to start off with but now it was a mansion. When we got out I was shoved towards the trunk. "Grab our remaining things and unpack them. Afterwards I have a surprise for you." He said smirking. I suppressed a shudder. A surprise meant I was getting rapped. I ignored that thought and focused on the task at hand. It really didn't take long to lug the suitcases into the house. I put them in there respective places and put the clothes away. Adam pulled me into his room and the horror began. I didn't scream as much anymore, it didn't matter. Even here the closest neighbor was too far away.

The next day Charlie drove me to school. I wasn't really looking forward to it. My clothes were all new, brand names, but I hadn't been around kids my age in over a year. I was sure to just be the odd kid. I put on a smile so Adam would be happy and went to my teacher. "Mrs. York, I'm the Bella, Swan. What do you want me to do?" Recognition flashed through her eyes. I guess my 'family' had been the talk of the town. We were rich…

"Class, pay attention please! This is your new classmate Isabella Swan. Be sure to introduce yourselves. Does someone want to show her around and tell her what we have done so far this year?" A boy with short brown hair and eyes shot his hand into the air faster than any of the other guys that were trying to volunteer. "All right then. Mike, make Isabella feel at home." He nodded joyfully.

"Hi, Isabella!" He said happily.

"Call me Bella." He nodded and insisted on showing me every desk, book, and computer in the classroom before he let me get to work. We were working on writing a story so I got to it. I wrote one about an orphan girl that found a nice family and how much fun they had together. I sighed, if only that had happened to me. A girl cleared her throat next to me.

"My name's Lauren and this is Jessica." A girl with blond hair explained. I hid a wince. Another Jessica, hopefully Adam didn't want her.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely. They giggled.

"Isn't your dad like rich?"

"Ya, my foster dad has a lot of money." I said shrugging.

"Oh, you're a foster kid?" Jessica asked. She was searching for something to talk about. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Yes, I am. Is there anything else you wanted to know?" I asked them

"Yeah, will you sit with us at lunch today?" Oh, sure you just want to get the attention for hanging with the new girl.

"Sure," I replied. They left me alone and I finally got to finish my story. When lunchtime came I went over Jessica's table with a full tray in my hand. I was starving. I was just starting to eat when Jessica came over.

"You are so lucky. If I ate that much I would get sooo fat!" She said theatrically. I shook my head. These people were so dramatic!  
"I can eat whatever and I don't gain anything." I told her.

"Hey Bella," Mike said happily as he came and sat next to me. I had to be careful not to flinch away from him. He was a normal guy. He really shouldn't bother me! I thought. I look across the table at Jessica. Did I just see anger flash through her eyes? Oh, she must have a crush on Mike! I thought relieved that it was something so stupid she was angry over. After lunch ended Lauren and Jessica cornered me.

"Mike is mine! You need to back off!" Jessica spat at me.

"You can have him! I don't want anything you've drooled all over." I sneered at her. She lunged for me. I easily sidestepped her. She wasn't nearly fast enough. I had been trying to dodge vampires! I had gotten fast but nothing could make me as fast as them.

I left them in the hallway staring at me like I had just grown a second head. I laughed for the first time in a year as I headed out to recess. Nothing happened the rest of the day, or year for that matter. Jess and Lauren left me be and Adam didn't change. Nothing happened in 4th or 5th either, except a bunch of beatings but how was that any different than before?

It was the middle of 6th grade. I was late to class. Adam always got a kick out of making me late. He made me walk home after every detention and beat me for it later. Well now I was a half hour late for first period. It would be over in 15 minutes so I had decided to just hang out by my locker until class ended. Some of the guys were standing in the hall way too. They were walking towards me slowly. There was an excited light in there eyes. Like they had just found a new toy. Fear filled my body. I kept walking. To get to class I had to go by them. I made it through most of them. I thought I was in the clear when suddenly Mike grabbed my arm and jerked me to him. I squirmed. This was too much. He didn't let go he just held me tighter just like Adam did. Tears were dangerously close to falling. "Let me go!" I spat at them. They just laughed. They started touching, grouping. I stared at them coldly. "Let go!" They ignored my protests.

I kneed Mike in the balls and ran for it. This had to be one of those rare times when I tripped. I fell, smacking my head against the ground. I moaned in pain. The other guy Eric reached me before I got a chance to recover enough to run. My head hurt and I was having a hard time focusing. They were furious. They punched me and kicked me. When Mike had recovered he called me a bitch and slapped me so hard I was thrown into one of the lockers. They ran when the bell rang. I went off to my next class. A single tear fell from my eye. I quickly wiped it away. It wasn't worth it. Tears didn't change anything.

When I got home Adam took one look at me and laughed. Charlie was going to heal me but Adam stopped him. "Wait until later. It won't hurt her as much if you're just healing minor injuries." He nodded and walked away. Charlie was never really there. Adam was the aggressive one.

"Adam, do you lead your coven?" He slapped me across the face.

"Don't ask questions! Go do your homework. I'll be back later." I nodded and did as I was told. Adam came into my room at 7 normally he waited until late.

"Backyard now," I followed him out there. I saw a little girl, no older than 6. She was crying. I stared at Adam in horror. Was he going to feed off one so young?

"I am going to teach you how to defend yourself. This is pathetic. I will not have my girl unable to take care of herself. You will fight me."

"There is no way I can beat you." I pointed out.

"Don't talk back!" He snapped before grabbing the little girl. He sniffed her neck hungrily before setting her back down behind him. "If you don't that girl is dinner. She does smell amazing!" He taunted. I lunged at him. I had to win. It couldn't be impossible. I would not be responsible for her death!! He dodged me and landed a punch on my back. I turned and ran at him. He just ran away. No not at full vampire speed. Just fast enough to push me. When I sped up so did he. He was impossible to catch. He turned suddenly, and I tried to pummel him. I broke both of my hands in the process. I reset my fingers quickly. I jumped on his back and he just fell back, crushing me. I howled in pain. I couldn't stop attacking him. I had to save that girl! I kept going until I was too tired and hurt too move.

Smirking he walked over to the little girl. He drained her then tore her head off. "Remember Bella, she died because you were too weak. She died because of you! It's your fault!"

"Liar!" I screamed at him. He kicked me in the ribs. I heard three cracks.

"No, Bella. You know I'm not lying. You are the reason that girl is dead." He said smirking. Tears fell freely from my eyes. After gaining one more howl of pain from me by breaking my leg he called for Charlie. The healing process was not something you could get used to. Too much pain on varying levels were felt when I was healed. I never knew what to except. I just knew that this time it would be really bad. I was right. It was terrible. I had to lie there on the grass panting for over a half hour before I could find the strength and will to move. Adam made me clean the entire house before I was allowed to go to bed. At least tonight my body isn't his. I thought as I fell asleep.

The next day I was dropped off late again. The boys came up to me and tried to grab me. I spun away from them and got to class just ten minutes late. I didn't even get detention. The rest of the day past normally, Mike followed me around, Jessica and Lauren hated me, and well my new friend Angela was nice. It was strange to find someone at this school that looked past my family's money but then again that could be the reason she was so nice. Maybe she wanted money… Who knew?

7th grade was far too immature for my liking. In 8th grade everyone figured out what it really meant to have a boyfriend or girlfriend. The guys even learned that they can act there age. *Gasp* The girls learned that they can wear makeup and not look like whores! It was amazing! *Sarcasm* The guys drugged the punch at the 8th grade dance at the end of the year. They were all hilarious to watch. I had been allowed to go because Adam and Charlie were away. They sometimes left for weeks at a time it was nice.

Now it was two years later and it was summer again. I hated summer. It meant mowing the lawn. The yard was humungous and they didn't even have one of the riding ones. Along with the gardening, wall scrubbing, gutter cleaning, weed whacking, and house cleaning I had to do too. I especially hated fall. All those leaves that had to be raked or it fucked up the yard, and if the yard was fucked up Adam would fuck me up. Though he did that along with hitting me all the time anyway so why did it even matter anymore?


	3. Chapter 3: First Confrontation

Chapter 3: First Confrontation

Adam took me out for school shopping early this year. The leaves weren't even changing colors yet. Most would blow off in the middle of a rainstorm and that would be when I had to do yard work. I sighed knowing it would happen. Adam brought me to the most expensive places in Port Angeles. He also bought me scanty lingerie and nightgowns. I was not looking forward to it when he got back! They were headed out for a while. That was why this had to happen so early. Nothing he bought me cost under $100. When I was loaded up with new school stuff we headed back to the house. The way he drove we were there in 20. I put the stuff in my room. I organized it all and got my backpack ready. Charlie and Adam came in. They were leaving, so I should have expected this. Adam was his roughest yet. At least when they did this he used a condom. Don't get me wrong I struggled and begged him to stop the entire time, but they are vampires after all. He got off me and sat next to me instead, still groping me. I twisted away from him, but he just moved me back.

"Bella, you shouldn't fight me. No one else could ever love you. You're stupid, ugly, and a bitch. You can't do anything right. You have it good here. You should be grateful."

"I am." I replied.

"What are you Bella?" He asked pulling my hair out by the roots.

"I'm a stupid, evil, bitch, skank, whore that can't do anything right." I told him. After hearing it so much I was starting to believe it.

"What are you worth?"

"Nothing," I whispered a tear sliding down my cheek.

"That's right." He said before leaving me alone. Like so many nights before I cried myself to sleep. The next day was the day of their departure. They were leaving at noon so the morning was sure to be hell.

"Here Bella, the bills are taken care of. You have 400 dollars. I have no clue how long we'll be gone for, so just keep the house clean and don't tell any body! That is if you want that person to live." He threatened, flashing me a look at his razor sharp teeth.

"I won't tell anyone." I told him truthfully. Who would believe me anyway?

"Let's have some fun!" Adam said to Charlie at vampire speed. I pretended not to notice. They didn't know I understood everything they said. My hearing had even gotten keener, so I could pick up there conversations. My heart rate picked up all the same. We didn't exactly agree on what fun was.

They both advanced towards me slowly. They each took a side, so that I was trapped. I tried to run, but he caught me quickly. Charlie tossed me into the air so Adam could hit me into a wall twenty yards away. I was sore to say the least. I got up, only to be punched in the face. Then Charlie came up and healed everything. I screamed and whimpered. Adam and Charlie used me to play volleyball. After that and three more kicks to the ribs Charlie healed me, again, and they left.

I got up slowly. A smile lit my face. I was free. I loved it when they left. I got the house to myself and nothing truly terrible ever happened it was great! Granted I only had two weeks of absolute free time. School started August 27th. It was too soon. Being a high school junior would just mean a bunch of immature guys and a load of whores. Not something I was really looking forward to. I shook it off. After grabbing my favorite book I went outside. Today was nice and sunny unlike just about every other day at Forks. I took advantage of it and read out in the yard. No one would bother me. No one's house was that close. For once I was grateful for that distance. It was the most fun I had had in ages but all too quickly the day ended. I was forced to leave the world of Wuthering Heights and to deal with my own. I didn't eat dinner. I wasn't too hungry and if they were gone a while the money had to last. I would have to buy gas for my car anyways. I trudged upstairs and for the first night in over a year I was able to sleep soundly knowing Adam wouldn't be waiting for me in the morning.

The rest of the next two weeks were not as peaceful as they should have been but the freedom was nice. It was two weeks in which only minimal acting was required. I didn't have to be happy or polite. I hated acting happy. I was the exact opposite. Just like everything else people say my world as perfect…it was anything but. Sure I had money and a 'family' but the consequences were far too much. Maybe Adam is right. I thought one day when I was trying to finish the yard work. Maybe I was just a worthless bitch. Maybe I was stupid and couldn't get anything right. I bit my lip.

"That can't be true! Adam is lying! He has to be!" I whispered to myself. A small voice at the back of my mind made itself heard: but what if he isn't? A single tear escaped my eye to fall slowly down my face. I shook it off and swiftly finished gardening. I had already done the rest of the groundwork. I looked up at the gutters. With all the rain there were already weeds growing wild. I went into the garage to grab the ladder, to see it was broken. A note was attached:

**No ladder**

**-Adam**

I sighed. This wasn't hard but I didn't like doing it. I went over to the tree at the side of the house and started climbing. As I did I passed my window. This tree was really close to the house and a normal teenager could have used it to sneak out. That wasn't possible for me. I kept climbing until I was slightly above the roof. I jumped for it. I landed easily and confidently. I promptly got to work. The gutters weren't difficult to do it was just tedious. I was careful not to get too close to the edge in case my old clumsiness returned. When I finished it was dark. After reading my book I went to bed.

It was the last day before school started. I had been putting off going into town for a while. I didn't want to see everyone. To have to talk, laugh, and act normal, but I didn't have a choice. I needed food and a few last minute school essentials. I threw on a pair of designer jeans and a short sleeve shirt. After I made sure it covered my half moon scar I went down stars and grabbed a granola bar before heading out the door. At the sight of my car I smiled. I loved my Audi. I climbed in and quickly and backed down the driveway. The house held far too many unpleasant memories to want to stick around. To bad the store was the only place I was permitted to go.  
As soon as I was on the road my foot slammed down on the accelerator. I loved the speed, the feeling of the wind running through my hair. It was the only time I could forget everything and just feel free. I wasn't even pushing the internal speed limit on my car. I was only going 90. I had to slow down to the limit as I approached the store. I didn't want them to see that. I got out of the car and ran into the store. It was pouring, again. I swear this town was the rainiest place I had ever lived. I barely got to see the sun! But that was why _they _had chosen it. I grabbed a cart and ran through all of the food isles. I just grabbed a few boxes of snacks. I would save more money if I just bought lunch at school. I also picked up a few extra boxes of pencils and a new journal. Everything I wanted to remember was written in there. All the rules for _their_ house, all the things that set _them_ off, the chores I had to do, how to make the money last, how to keep it all a secret, how to seem happy when all I wanted to do was cry, and sure the book I had been using was full. I still carried it around with me. If Adam or Charlie found it I would be in trouble.

"Hey Bella," Mike called. My head snapped up to find him. He ran over to me seeing he had my attention.

"Hi Mike." I said politely.

"Do you want to go out?" He asked hopefully.

"Mike, I'm sorry but no." I said as kindly as I could. He looked hurt. He was really lucky actually. The guys were all still trying to make me like them. The girls were trying to find out more about me. None of them knew anything besides the really trivial things like my name and what I looked like. The guys from school were lucky I didn't feel particularly keen of any of them. Adam would kill them. Mike walked away dejectedly. I ignored him and purchased my stuff. I eyed the room warily, my eyes searching for anything out of place.

That was when I saw them. They were far too beautiful to be human, they were very pale, and one seemed uncomfortable around the rest of us. They were vampires. I forced my breathing to remain normal so my heart couldn't pick up speed. They would notice that. I looked away from them. My fear was growing. They must have been hunting. I couldn't be taken, but all these others could. I grabbed my bags and called to Mike. He walked over to me where I stood just outside the door.

"Mike, get out of here. Trust me. Just leave." He nodded and walked over to his mom's car. She was waiting; he had already bought what he needed to. I went to my car and not caring who saw, sped away. I didn't let the car go under 100 the entire ride back. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my bags. I went into the house. It was still clean so there was nothing to do there. I just went up to my room. First I picked out my outfit for the first day of school. I decided on a pair of jeans and a cute blue shirt. I hated the whole dress to impress thing yet I always had to do that. After the accessories were picked out I went to putting my binders together. It was a very time consuming process, getting ready for a new school year. The last thing I did was add a copy of Romeo and Juliet along with my notebooks into my backpack.

The rest of the night I just worked on a few small household chores. Since I had no clue when they were coming back everything had to be spot less at all times. When I was finally done with that I grabbed a pop tart before heading off to bed: I would need a lot of sleep to be able to deal with Jessica and Lauren.

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. It was so annoying. I jumped out of bed and started getting ready. I could not be late. Impressions are everything to Adam. I took a shower before throwing on the outfit I had picked out the night before. I took my time doing my hair before I slipped a pair of flats on and grabbed my backpack. I skipped breakfast and just went out to the car. I checked my cell. I would be right on time. I pulled out of the driveway and took the familiar drive to school. Once in the student lot I noticed a new car. It was a shiny Volvo. I was shocked. No one in this town had that kind of money except for my 'family'. I shook it off and went to the locker. I grabbed out my messenger bag and put my binders into it along with my journals. I walked swiftly to my first class only to stop dead. There in the seat next to mine was one of the vampires from the day before. She was small and pixie like. She had short, brown spiky hair and gold eyes. Wow, she found some cool contacts. I couldn't even see a hint of red. As I moved into the room the whispering all around grew quieter but more people joined in. I rolled my eyes. I was still a new kid to them.

"Ah Bella, could you please help Alice with anything she needs. I know you can do it." Mr. D said smiling warmly at me. I suppressed a shudder. I hated it when the teachers hit on me. Sure it helped my grades but when they realized I wasn't interested they tried to flunk me. I returned his smile as best I could and walked over to my seat. English had been my favorite class. Now I hated it. I sat down and moved my seat away from her slightly. I was not going to tempt her to drain me. Adam would kill when he found out other vamps lived in town.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I formally introduced myself to her, knowing she easily heard what the teacher had said. I had to be careful now. I couldn't give anything away yet.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice." She said excitedly. She sure was excitable. She didn't seem to have much of a problem sitting so near to me. I was shocked. She wasn't even holding her breath.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. It's just nice to know someone." I smiled back at her while internally rolling my eyes. I hated vampires. I hated their acting. They were soulless killers. The rest of the class we were busy going over the syllabus, so I didn't have to talk to her again. The next class was trig. I worked my way through it. I finished the assigned problems before the rest of the class. I was surprised normally it took me longer. I shrugged it off and went to my next class. It was the last one before lunch and I was starving. I walked into biology happy. I didn't have to sit with anyone in this class. I took my seat and Mike immediately descended on my spot.

"Hi Bella," He said waving.

"Hi, Mike. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk to…" The teacher cut him off.

"Settle down. Settle down. Today we have a new student. Please welcome Edward Cullen." I looked up to see yet another of the vampires from the day before. Fear welled up inside me. I kept it off my face but still. In horror I realized where his seat would be. "Take the seat next to Bella over there. Bella, raise your hand." I did as he said. Edward came over and sat down. He stiffened suddenly and moved his seat away from mine. Just great, I had to sit next to the one with poor self-control! This was going to be a long year. He unclenched his fingers from the desk a second later. All traces of the monster he was hidden from everyone. I looked him over. He had bronze colored hair and gold eyes just like Alice, was it? They really should vary their contacts color. Some one might notice.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He said politely.

"I'm Bella." I replied shortly.

"It's really wet here is it always like this?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him.

"Stop the crap okay. You knew what the weather was like when you moved here! Just like the others." I quickly shut my mouth. I had already said too much. I focused on the teacher for the entire lesson. When the bell rang I ran from the room quickly. I slowed down when I reached the cafeteria and filled my tray with food. I was going to sit alone at my usual table when Edward and his family descended on it quickly. I had to talk to Jess anyway.

"How many new kids do we have this year?" I asked as I moved to sit at Jess's table.

"5. The guys are sooo hot! The big one's Emmett. Alice is the small one. The bronze haired one is Edward. Rosalie is the blond girl and Jasper is the blond haired guy. They won't talk to us yet, so I don't know anything else about them." She finished. I looked over at their table. Please!

"Guys, stay away from the Cullens! They're dangerous!" I warned them. For the first time ever they ignored me. They were gossiping about the Cullens. I felt someone staring at me and turned to see Edward Cullen. He had a look of concentration on his face. Shit! Was he a mind reader? Well hell! He better not be. I sent him a glare before turning back to my 'friends'. Stupid vamps! Why the hell were they here? Adam would have taunted me if he was sending someone to watch me…

"Bella, can you come sit with us for a bit. Edward and I have some questions." I looked up to see Alice standing there. I could feel everyone at the table staring at me. I had to stop myself from backing away from her.

"Sure," I said calmly. The others could have no idea what was going on. I tossed my tray on the way to her table. I made sure my bag was close. I didn't want them to find the notebooks. I sat down and eyed them all cautiously. I sat at the end farthest from Edward. No sense in tempting fate. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"What did you mean when you said just like the others?" Edward questioned.

"I mean just like the others you moved here for the weather. Some people like it." I said simply. Let them think about that for a while.

"Why are you so mad at us?" Alice asked.

"You said you had school questions." I reminded her. No one spoke. "Whatever. I'm out of here!" I got up to go and felt someone's hand close over my arm. I looked back to see Emmett holding on to me.

"We aren't done yet." He told me.

"Let me go." I said quietly. Fear rising. What if they were like Adam and Charlie?

"We still need to talk to you." He persisted.

"Well guess what? I don't want to talk to you, so let go of me you stupid leach!" I spat at him. I jerked my arm away and walked out of the cafeteria into the parking lot. That was the biggest mistake ever. I was so stupid. Why did I have to do that? Now they knew I knew. Fuck! I couldn't go to my next class now. I had to leave. I heard footsteps behind me. I kept my eyes straight ahead. I waited until they reached out to grab me. At the last second I turned to the side and sunk into a slight crouch. My fighting style had taken on a vampiric twist after living with Adam. Edward was standing there, watching me. I forced myself to stand up straight and relax my muscles.

"What?" I asked him irritated.

"Were you really going to fight me? You wouldn't stand a chance." He said. Fear pulsed through me.

"You have to act human and slow. I on the other hand am faster than most human here, so go away!" I said sweetly.

"If I do that you can't leave either." He said holding out my keys.

"Give them back." I said forcefully.

"Not until you talk to us."

"Why the hell would I talk to you?" I asked perplexed.

"Because we said you are." Rosalie replied coldly walking up beside him.

"Protective aren't we." I taunted while fear was twisting my gut. I could see the others come up behind them. I sank back into my half crouch and took a step back. This was way too much. Rosalie smirked at me. I glared back. "Why can't you just leave me and this town alone?" I asked. Adam had already claimed this territory…

"Because we have a house here," Edward replied.

"Yeah, I'm really sure they let you have a house in their territory." I said rolling my eyes.

"What are you talking about this is our land." Rosalie hissed.

"No, it's not. Another vamp has a claim here." They were stunned.

"Wait, didn't he send you?" I asked.

"Who," Jasper questioned speaking up for the first time.

"It's not my place to say." I said standing normally again. Emmett cocked an eyebrow.

"Tell us." Rosalie ordered.

"His secrets aren't mine to tell."

"Who's?"

"My brother's," I spat out. Hopefully they would misread my anger and think it was directed at them.

"We have to kill her, she knows too much." Rosalie said talking at vampire speed.

"Carlisle would be mad, he values human life highly, remember." Edward answered just as fast. I raised my eyebrows.

"Ya, I'm real sure a murderer values human life." I said angrily. Tears were getting dangerously close to falling now. They stiffened when I said that.

"How did you hear that?" I ignored his question.

"I'm going home. I need my keys back." I said holding out my hand. He gave them to me.

"We'll follow you."

"No, if they catch even the tiniest hint of your scent at our house they'll be pissed. Stay away!" I said before walking off. I went to my car and sped away. The second I left the parking lot I started shaking and crying. Why were they here? What did they want? Which of the kids at my school would disappear forever?

As I pulled up to the house I saw another car pull in behind me. That damn Volvo from school. Edward was driving. I got out and moved to the front of my car. I deftly wiped my eyes. They didn't need to know I was upset. My heart was impossible to control now. I was alone at my house with 5 vampires that knew I knew their secret. I dropped my bag and crouched fully now. Edward took a step towards me and I growled at him, you really pick things up when you live with vampires. He was stunned so were the others. They would beat me if we fought, but that wouldn't stop me from trying.

"Why are you here?" I asked them.

"We need to talk to you." Jasper said. I felt calm start to spread over me. I shook it off, anger burning in my eyes.

"Just what I need another empath. Joy!" I said sarcastically. Adam and Charlie both had a small part of this power. My pain did them good. They lived for it. Another wave of calm started to crash over my faster and stronger this time. I shook it off again, while locking eyes with Jasper. "Leave my emotions alone." I hissed at him.

"Who are the vampires you live with? Are you actually related to them?" Edward asked stunned.

"I live with Adam and Charlie Swan. Charlie adopted me." I told them. Maybe now they would leave me alone. Jasper gaped at me.

"You live with them? Why?"

"Because they tell me to: now go away. They're gone now, but if they realize you've been here when they come back there'll be hell to pay." They didn't move. "What could you possibly want?" I asked sarcastically.

"Jasper, who's Adam and Charlie," Alice asked at vampire speed.

"They used to be in the south. They are mean and cruel. They hate humans. They used to keep one and beat her up before killing her." He replied just as fast. I winced slightly.

"She doesn't look beat up. She looks fine to me." Rosalie added.

"But what if they are hurting her? The very sight of us terrifies her. She hates us. She's sad and alone and in pain. I don't know why but it's really bad." Jasper said. Edward seemed hurt when he heard this.

"You know I can understand you no matter how fast you talk right?" I said. I let the act drop. My eyes filled with pain and fear. They were surprised.

"Why do you hate us?" Edward asked.

"Because you're just like them: mean and cruel." I said bitterly. "And you kill just for the hell of it." I finished in a low whisper. Pain ripped through me. Had they ever torn a family apart for fun? It wouldn't surprise me.

"No we don't, look at our eyes." I didn't instead I shrugged.

"So what, you found good contacts. I can't even find a hint of red."

"We aren't wearing contacts." Edward said.

"You have to be. Adam's eyes are always bright red."

"They don't darken?" Edward asked appalled.

"No, he feeds to often for that." There was a shocked pause.

"Well we don't drink human blood." Now it was my turn to be speechless. "We drink animal blood." Edward assured me. I relaxed instantly. They couldn't be that bad if they drank animal blood.

"You know you could have said that like an hour ago. Do you like having me terrified?" I asked him.

"Oh, is that why you thought we came here?" Edward asked.

"Well yeah. What am I supposed to think when Rosalie keeps saying 'we should kill her.'?" Rosalie just shrugged while Edward glared at her.

"Why are you here then? I'm not going to tell anyone."

"How can we be sure?"

"Because I've known for 10 years and I haven't told." I said my voice cracked slightly. This was bringing up way too many memories. Jasper winced.

"What is it Jasper?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Bella," was his only response. She looked over to me. Edward took a step towards me. I backed away as fear lit my eyes. "Edward, stop it. You're scaring her!" Jasper said glaring at him. He stopped moving. A second later I could here a car racing up the driveway. I put my mask back on. I didn't want Adam to be any angrier than he already would be. Charlie and Adam got out of the car and walked past the Cullens over to me.

"Bella, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"Hi, Adam, the Cullens came by to see who else lived around here. I explained that you were away and would be back soon. I was about to have them leave but they seemed reluctant to so if you want to talk to them…" I said smiling slightly and made sure to remain polite. He nodded.

"Do want to come in? I'm surprised Bella didn't offer." He said grabbing my arm and squeezing tightly. I kept the pain off my face.

"Of course," Edward said walking forwards. "But first. This is Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. I'm Edward." He said politely.

"I'm Adam and that's Charlie. Bella will show you to the living room. I'll be back in a minute. If you need anything just tell her." Adam pushed me ahead of them. I hated walking ahead of everyone. I couldn't see what was going on. The hairs on the back of my neck rose. I turned towards them.

"Follow me." I said quietly. I turned and led them through the house. This wasn't as grand as the other house so it wasn't a long walk. "Please, make yourselves at home." I offered, smiling and gestured to the seats as we entered the room. I moved to stand next to Adam's chair. They all sat down near each other in the seats directly opposite Adam's.

"I hope Bella was polite to you in my absence when you first arrived. She wasn't rude or annoying was she?" He asked. I prayed they wouldn't give me away. I didn't want to die.

"No, she was great." Edward said smiling.

"Wait a minute. Are you those vampires I keep hearing about, the ones that don't kill humans?" Adam asked stunned.

"Yes, we survive off the blood of animals." Edward affirmed.

"Huh," was all Adam had to say.

"How have you managed to go unnoticed: living in a town like this?" Alice asked.

"Oh, we bring our _food _from Seattle and Port Angeles." I suppressed a shudder.

"You bring them here first?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"Yes, but only when Bella is at school of course." I nodded smiling slightly. I hated lying to them but it was the only thing that could save me now.

"How long have you had her?" Edward asked as if I was a dog instead of a person. That hurt. He had been nice before.

"Oh, about 10 years, we got her from an orphanage, saved her really. No one takes the older ones anymore." I was definitely starting to feel like a pet now. They made it sound like I came from the pound and I was about to be put down.

"How long are you going to keep her?" Edward asked. I had to really work to hide my shock at that one. Did he really want me dead that bad?

"Not much longer. I'm bored with her." My smile completely disappeared after that. My face was just blank.

"Are you going to let her go?" Alice asked.

"No, she knows too much."

"But if you kill her won't the police go after you. They couldn't do much, but they would be annoying." Edward reasoned. Adam nodded thinking about it.

"I may just have to shove her off a cliff and say she fell." He said, finishing there conversation that had taken place at vampire speed. Not knowing I could still understand. I stiffened but forced myself to relax before Adam could notice. The Cullens were nodding in agreement. They were no better than Adam.

"We have to leave. Would it be all right if we stopped by another time with Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yes, of course. Just tell Bella and she can call me. And if you ever need her for _anything_ feel free to use her, right Bella?" He wasn't really asking me but ordering.

"Yes of course, anything at all. Don't hesitate to order it." I said hating every word.

"Bella, show them out then come back in here. I need to talk to you." I nodded walking from the room. I tried to keep up a descent pace, but I always liked to move quickly when being followed. I held the door open for them.

"Have a nice night. I'll await your orders at school tomorrow." Rosalie seemed very pleased with that.


	4. Chapter 4: Not All Vampires Are Bad?

**Abuse and Rape warning for this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 4: Not all vampires are bad?

The second they were gone he ran at me with vampire speed and slapped me so hard I was knocked into the wall 10 yards away. I landed with a thud. I got up knowing lying down would only make it worse.

"You bitch! How did they find out about us?" He asked.

"I told them your names you know part of the story and they already knew who you were. They had already caught your scent faintly in the woods. They came to check out the source and found me. I was getting them to leave when you came, just like I told you." I told him.

"I don't care. Bella, do you realize how close you are to dying? You've nearly outlived your use. You're getting too old. It isn't wise to test me. Now, Charlie, come on. It's been a month since I got to do it with her! I don't want to wait any longer." He almost whined the last part out. Charlie grabbed my arms and held them down. Adam got to work on my clothes and I zoned out. I had taught myself to subconsciously fight him viciously, but I made it so I didn't have to think about what was happening to me. I just felt the pain. I screamed a lot still, but no tears or pleading words came from me anymore. I had stopped that when I turned nine.

The next morning I was quick to leave the house. I only had to throw on an out fit and make up and grab my stuff. I had taken a shower last night and I wasn't allowed to eat at home when they were here. I drove fast even though I knew I was rushing all too quickly to more vampires but I couldn't help myself from enjoying the freedom of the speed. I had to slow down to park though. As I stepped out of my car the Cullens pulled in next to me. As they got out I pulled on a small smile. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked smiling.

"As if," Rosalie replied. No one else spoke, so I went off to my first class knowing I would see Alice there. I went through all my classes before lunch in a daze. It was the only way to keep the pain from last night away, because I had to be normal and happy now. The student body would be watching. I went through the lunch line and was about to go to Jess and Lauren's table when Alice came over to me.

"Sit with us today." I nodded smiling and followed her over there. No one really cared. Both of our 'families' were obviously rich. I sat down at their table, my back slightly rigid. I was going to eat but they were staring at me so I decided today I just wouldn't.

"What do you want me for?" I questioned quietly.

"It's not like that Bella. We just want to talk to you." Edward explained in a kind tone.

"What about this time: my approaching death or your approval of his methods to kill me? Believe me I'm all ears." I spat at him. Then I remembered what Adam had said. "I'm sorry. It's not my place to question your decisions." I sounded like a slave from back in the early 1900's. I cast my eyes down at the ground. Edward moved my chin up slowly.

"What are you to Adam, a pet?" He asked curiously. If only he knew.

"Sort of, I owe them. They got me out of an orphanage. Who else would want someone as worthless as me?" Edward's eyes flashed.

"You aren't worthless." I didn't bother arguing it was pointless.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Jasper interrogated.

"In the hallways: The guys in this town don't know how to keep their hands to themselves." I half lied. Some of it was true…

"Where did you learn to hiss and growl? You can't say you learned that here. They don't know how." I looked down.

"I picked that up from Adam and Charlie years ago. I don't mean to growl and hiss at people it just slips out when they get to close. I hide it from them but you pushed me farther than they do." They were staring at me funny.

"What?"

"Humans don't hiss and growl at people." Emmett pointed out. I growled at him.

"There. You've been proven wrong. This human can growl." He smiled at me slightly. The bell rang shortly after it was time for biology. As I neared the class I could smell someone's blood. It was coming from the classroom. I could take it, but I hated the smell. It was terrible. I turned and ran out to the parking lot. I held my breath until I reached the lot then gulped a lungful of clean air. I saw the Cullens out there to. I went over to them. They were standing right next to my car after all.

"Does anybody know who's bleeding?" I inquired. They were shocked once more.

"Yes, it was Mike Newton. Why are you out here?"

"Mike's a moron so that doesn't surprise me. I'm out here because while I can stand the scent of blood if I have to I'd rather not. It smells too much like rust and salt." My nose crinkled in distaste. They were still staring at me. "Let me guess. Humans can't smell blood?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, none of them can but you." Edward added. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll go check to see if Mike's patched up. I'll call you guys in if it is. If not I'll be back." I went back into the school. I couldn't smell any more blood and when I reached the classroom I could see the last of the blood being cleaned up. I waited a few minutes longer. "Come on guys, unless you'd rather skip the rest of the day." I went into the classroom once I saw Edward enter the building.

The rest of the day passed normally. Nothing happened, but all too soon I was pulling into the driveway to the house. Adam wasn't there so I quickly did my homework before getting started on my chores. It was eight when he came back in leading ten girls. I looked at them in horror. "You know what to do. Go to the top of the stairs and watch. I ran up there. I didn't want him to kill me by mistake, but that didn't mean I wanted them to die either. Adam ran at his five. He chased them around as their screams pierced the air. I had to hold back my own screams, as his mouth would latch over their skin before he drained them. I went to bed after that. Adam let me this time. I slept uneasily; the dead girls' faces haunted me. Their eyes vacant of life, yet pain filled, and accusing. The next day I had to get up early. I had so much to do.

I had to do everything besides eat although I was starving. I hadn't even picked out my outfit yesterday. I settled on skinny jeans and a dark blue designer T. When I was ready I had to rush out the door and really step on it to make it on time. The first half of the day passed in a blur. Then lunch came. I sat with Jess and Lauren today. They didn't even let me start to eat before accusing me.

"What are you doing with our men?" Lauren asked, clearly pissed off.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Jasper and Edward of course: they're ours! So you'd better leave them alone." I saw Jasper, Edward, and Alice stiffen. I also saw Alice snap a knife in half. I suppressed a smile and turned back to look at them.

"Oh really, do Jasper and Edward know that? Besides I was under the impression that Jasper was dating Alice. But what do I know? They only hold hands, walk around together, and look at each other like the other is the best thing ever. I must not have figured it out right. Damn! All that must mean they hate each other." I said sarcastically. They were furious. I raised my voice so the whole lunchroom could hear not that they weren't already all listening in.

"Oh, Lauren does that mean that when Edward tells you to leave him alone he really likes you?" She went bright red as the whole room burst out laughing. The two of them stalked away. Well Lauren more like twitched her ass across the floor. It was really annoying.

"Hey Lauren," I called to her. As she turned everyone immediately shut up. "Do you have like a disease or something? It's really strange but when you walk it's like you're trying to get something off of you. You twitch. It's really strange. Oh, wait! Now I get it! You're trying to shake your non-existent ass!" I smiled in triumph as the room burst into laughter again. The sheep followed me blindly. They barely knew me, and that gave me power. I didn't use it often but it was useful at times…like now.

"Just remember, Bella, revenge is a bitch!" Jessica screamed at us.

"No Jessica, you're a bitch. Go away." I told her smiling sweetly. She left the room to find Lauren. The rest of the day went smoothly. I was about to leave when Jasper came up to me.

"Tell Adam we'll be over in an hour." I nodded and left the school quickly. Adam would want me to do a lot before they came. I hadn't cleaned up the blood from last nights feeding. There wasn't much but still. I got out of the car and practically ran into the house.

"Adam, the Cullens will be here in about an hour. I'm going to clean up." I didn't get a response, so I got to work. I cleaned up all the blood and cleaned up everything that had been messed up. I had just finished when I heard two cars pull into the driveway. I went to the front door swiftly. If they had to wait Adam would be furious. I opened the door with a small, fake smile plastered on my face.

"Come in, Adam and Charlie are waiting in the living room." I said holding the door open wide. Only the blonde adult, Carlisle I think, paid me any heed, and all he did was nod stiffly. The brown haired woman with him, Esme, only glanced at me briefly. I shut the door and followed them quietly before taking my spot behind Adam. Charlie was sitting in the chair beside Adam's, and the Cullens were sitting directly opposite of us.

"Hello, you wanted to talk?" Adam asked. It was completely fake. He was really good at putting on a show, but I knew he really wanted them gone. I could tell because of the way he smiled, it was sad, but I knew everything like that about him. The Cullens weren't nearly as hard to read. They were sort of bored with me. Edward eyed my kind of hungrily. Alice seemed sort of smug. Carlisle was calculating and Rosalie was completely cold.

"Yes, we just wanted to get to know you." Carlisle said smiling slightly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you ever attend High School so you can stay in one place longer?" Carlisle asked. He must be the leader. No one spoke out. He was their mouthpiece.

"No, Bella keeps up appearances for us. She's very good. She has the kids in this town thinking she's a rich kid with a very respectable family that travels often. She's smart and a good liar. She is wise beyond her years." I should be able to say I warmed at his praise, but it did the exact opposite. Pain wracked my body, and I had to suppress the rage I felt along with it.

"We're looking for a pet. You have her so well trained. We don't have time to raise one and train it, and the boys seem to like her." Adam nodded in understanding as I shuddered slightly as I thought of the implications of that sentence. "How much do you want for her?" I couldn't believe it. They wanted to buy me? Wasn't that illegal? ...not that I would ever be able to tell anyone, but they had seemed kinder before. They were just as bad as Adam. I should have known. They were vampires after all.

"1$00,000. We put a lot of time and money into her and she never disobeys." Adam said after a brief pause. Self-esteem levels don't rise when someone puts a price on your head. Apparently I was worth as much as a good car…

Carlisle took out a checkbook. "Who do I make this out to?" He asked.

"Bella, go get your things." I nodded and blocked them out as I left the room. I couldn't even cry as I packed my clothes and the solitary picture of Jess I had found among her things that first night. It would smug my mascara and I couldn't let that happen. I grabbed all my makeup, and hair and beauty products along with all my toiletries. The last bag I packed was my school bag. The journals along were shoved deep into my school bag so they wouldn't notice them. I couldn't let them be destroyed.

I returned back downstairs to see them shaking hands. "Bella, Carlisle is your new owner. To the kids at school you still live here. No one is to know, understood?" I nodded mutely.

"That's all it takes?" Carlisle inquired, shocked.

"Yes, she knows the consequences of misbehavior, now go on over to them Bella. You don't live here anymore." I went over to my new 'owners' and followed them, still mute, to my car.

I clambered into my car with my two bags. I hadn't taken that many clothes. They would probably want me to wear different stuff anyway, especially if the boys were interested in me. I followed them closely with my Audi. They weren't even going fast so it wasn't hard keep up. Their house was pretty. Thankfully it was smaller than Adam's (less to clean). I got out of my car slowly and grabbed my bags. I followed them into the house "What do you want me to do first, master?" I sneered at Carlisle. It was stupid I didn't know them at all, but I didn't really care at the moment. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella, it's not like that you're safe here." She tried to convince me.

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that one I'd be rich." I muttered knowing they could hear me. Carlisle started walking towards me I backed away quickly, half crouching. He stopped and stared at me oddly. I stayed tense. I could feel the others shifting around. I moved away from the wall a bit. I was going to needs pace to run…even if it was useless.

"Jasper, a little help please?" Carlisle asked at vampire speed. I rolled my eyes. Stupid empath couldn't control my emotions! He didn't even try this time he just shook his head and Carlisle's frown grew. One of them ran up behind me and just grabbed my arm. Fear coursed through me. I looked around to see it was Emmett that had grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I said as calmly as I could manage. He didn't answer. I tugged against him. I knew there was no use but still. My fear grew. Why wouldn't he let go? What did he want from me?

"Emmett let her go!" Jasper called. The second he released his grip on my arm I ran to a corner of the room. I stayed there crouching forwards off the wall as I watched them warily.

"Why did you buy me?" I asked them.

"To get you away from them: Didn't you hear what they were planning?" Edward asked.

"Of course I heard what they were planning. What makes you any better than them?" I asked scathingly.

"We are nothing like them."

"You're **vampires** how different can you possibly be?" No one answered. My heart rate picked up even more. Great! This was what I'd been afraid of. "Since you can't tell me how you're different, what do you want me to do first? House chores or yard work?"

"Neither," Carlisle said smiling. I stiffened. Adam had only ever used me for one other thing.

"Carlisle, you should explain. She's really scared of us." Jasper intoned.

"Bella, will you come to the living room so we can talk to you?" Edward asked. I forced myself away from the wall and followed Carlisle. I sat down in a chair directly opposite of where the Cullens seated themselves.

"Other than your diet how are you different from Adam and Charlie?" I interrogated hiding my pain at their names.

"To answer that we need to know: What did they do to you?" Carlisle prodded.

"Rule #1: Don't tell anyone anything." I recited quietly.

"You still can't tell anyone what we are, but can't you tell us what happened to you?" I shook my head quickly.

"If you aren't like them why do you need me?" I asked quickly so they couldn't press the subject anymore.

"We couldn't just let him kill you. You haven't done anything to deserve that." Edward said firmly.

"So you want me as a pet?" Now I was thoroughly confused.

"No, Bella. We want you to be a part of our family."

"Really," I questioned, thoroughly shocked.

"Yes." Carlisle stated resolutely. I wanted to relax, except everything about them screamed dangerous.

"We won't hurt you, I swear." Edward said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He was about to argue but I held a finger up to stop him. "Everyone can slip up. No matter how careful you are accidents can happen." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"So if you guys are nice…? What was up with you guys when you were at Adam's? I swear it sounded like I was a dog instead of human."

"We had to make Adam think we were like him. We were acting." Alice assured me. I looked at them all again. Esme seemed loving. Alice: kind, Emmett: caring, Edward: concerned for me, Carlisle: optimistic. Rosalie was grimacing, but I couldn't expect total acceptance. I relaxed my stiff muscles and smiled genuinely at them for the first time. I noticed Jasper relax visibly.

"My pain bothers you?" I asked confused. He nodded. "That's odd." I said more to myself than to them.

"Why is that odd?" Jasper questioned, interested.

"Charlie and Adam seemed to benefit from my pain not suffer because of it." Edward's countenance darkened and Jasper looked confused. I just shrugged to ward off extra questions. "Edward can you read minds?" I asked suddenly thinking back to earlier.

"Yes, I can. Well, except yours."

"Good it would suck to have you constantly in my head." The others laughed. "Does anyone else have a power?" I asked curiously. It would be nice to know.

"I can see the future." Alice said after a minute. I smiled appreciatively. That was a cool power to have. No one spoke and silence reigned once more. I wracked my mind for a new subject. It wasn't hard. I started smiling. This would be a fun one.

"What do you guys want your reputation to be at this school? What do you want everyone to know about you?"

Emmett cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"So I can make it happen." I rolled my eyes.

"How can you do that?" Rosalie interrogated.

"I am one of the most powerful students at that school. Everyone wants to be my friend and the guys know nothing about me. They would kill to be able to say they're friends with me. They believe everything I tell them easily. Feeding them a new story would be child's play especially if I act like really, really brainless and happy for like no reason." I said showing them how I would act by twirling my hair and using my 'popular girl' voice. They laughed.

"I want them to think we're kind of creepy. They should know that Emmett and Rosalie are together and that Jasper and I are. I do not want to deal with girls asking him out." I nodded.

"They should know where I work. Rosalie and Jasper are 'twins' their last name is Hale. They're 'foster kids.' The others are adopted and their last name is Cullen. You can make up the rest." I smiled evilly. This would be fun. I looked over to Alice.

"Are you into clothes?" I asked her. She started bouncing up and down nodding everyone else groaned.

"You are going to regret that question." Emmett warned me laughing. I ignored him.

"I need an outfit for tomorrow that screams rich, popular, and powerful. I need to make sure the entire student body notices me. For the first time I'm actually trying to make them listen to me. They really don't know much about me besides my name." Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. She pulled me up into what I assumed was her room, and she threw an outfit and shoes at me. They were heels and the skirt was pretty short but it came with leggings so I didn't have to worry. I nodded in approval.

"The janitors are going to have more to clean up tomorrow. The boys could barely keep their mouths shut before." Alice laughed. She brought me to a different room. This one had dark blue walls and splashes of color at the desk and on the bedspread. It was awesome! "Whose room is this?" I asked.

"Yours," Alice said in a tone that seemed to say, duh!

"Thanks! I love it!" I went back to the living room and grabbed my bags. I brought them back and Alice left me to unpack. When she left I shoved the journals between the mattresses and unpacked everything else. The last thing I did was count my money. I only had $200 left and gas wasn't cheep. It was a good thing the school wasn't too far.


	5. Chapter 5: Practice

Chapter 5: Practice

I quickly did the little homework we had received. I didn't even have trig work today. After that I changed out of my skirt and leggings into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of sneakers before walking out the door and around to the back. I hoped the realized I wasn't trying to run off and they would just let me be. I hadn't really practiced at all during the summer, which was a huge mistake. Nothing had happened yet but still.

I focused on a tree in front of me and pretended it was Adam. I ran at it and punched kicked and dodged around. I didn't hit hard enough to make my hands bleed just enough to feel a slight pain when they connected with the rough bark. I practiced a few front flips and cartwheels. This stuff wasn't hard. I did 20 push ups just to keep my upper body strong. When I was done with that I jumped up and grabbed on to a branch in the tree above. I did 10 pull-ups before allowing myself to climb up onto the branch. I climbed half way up the tree until I was even with the roof to the house. I climbed back down and when I reached the branch again I did a flip before landing neatly in the grass. When I looked up I saw someone watching me and slipped into a crouch and hissed at them before I realized it was the Cullens. I jerked back into a standing position and went over to them.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was you at first. Why are you watching me?" I asked confused. I was just practicing.

"You do this a lot?" Edward asked surprised.

"Well I haven't practiced anything all summer. I was getting rusty. I do not trust the guys at school. I have to practice somehow." I shrugged. I wiped the sweat from my face. It was pretty bad. I had been at it for an hour.

"Where and how did you learn to fight?" Jasper asked again.

"I learned at Adam's when I was 11." I said quietly to hide the pain.

"Yes, but how? Your style seems to mirror ours. So does the way you respond to a threat." Jasper prodded.

"You pick things up when you live around vampires." I said shrugging hoping he would drop it. He waited for an answer. I sighed.

"It was the middle of sixth grade. Adam dropped me off late for class. Mike and some of his friends cornered me. They wanted to make out with me and I said no. They didn't stop, so I kneed Mike in the balls and ran for it. I would have gotten away but my own clumsiness decided just then would be a good time to resurface. I fell, smacked my head, and I couldn't focus, so they managed to grab me. They just hit me a few times and ran off when the bell rang…when I got home Adam just laughed he left me alone until my homework was done then dragged me to the back yard." I took a deep breath.

"There was a little girl out there. No older than 6. She was crying." My throat got tight as I remembered that night. I took another deep breath before continuing. "He said he was going to teach me to defend myself. He told me to fight him. I pointed out that there was no way I could ever beat him. He just yelled at me for talking back. He moved the girl so that she was behind him. He said that if I didn't beat him that he would kill her."

"I lunged at him then. I had to win. It couldn't be impossible. That girl had to live. He dodged me easily and punched me in the back. I ignored the pain and ran at him again. I tried punching him all it did was break my hands. I reset my fingers and jumped on his back. He just fell backwards on top of me. I couldn't stop fighting him. I kept going until well into the night, when I was too tired and in too much pain to move. He kept his word." I spat out bitterly.

"He went over to the girl and after he drained her he ripped her head off in front of me. It wasn't enough for him, so he taunted me. 'Remember Bella; she died because you were too weak. She died because of you! It's your fault!'." I finished in a whisper. I couldn't look at them. Tears were in my eyes.

"So I trained and I still do. He was right. If I had been faster that girl might have lived. She was only 6." I forced out as tears filled my eyes. I made sure not to look at any of them. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and looked back up at the Cullens. Edward was furious as were Emmett and Jasper. Alice was dry sobbing into Jasper's shoulder. Esme and Carlisle were horrified. Rosalie was stunned into silence.

"Bella, there was nothing you could have done. You were eleven. Even if Adam was a human adult you wouldn't have been able to beat him. He's skilled, and because he's a vampire stronger and faster than you. You couldn't have beaten him. He just used that as an excuse to kill her. It's not your fault." Edward assured me. I tried to smile at him, but it came out as a grimace.

"I shouldn't have pressed you Bella, sorry." Jasper said quietly.

"It's fine Jasper. I would have had to tell you eventually. Would any of you mind fighting with me? You'd have to go a lot slower so I could actually do more than watch a blur move around. I haven't spared with even Adam in a while. I can't practice with the kids at school they're too slow."

"I will." Alice said stepping forward.

"Will anybody that can't use a power against me? I know it doesn't make much of a difference but still." Edward came forward smirking. I shrugged. I followed him a few yards away from everyone else. We started circling slowly. He moved forward at human speed to grab me and I spun to the side and landed a light punch on his back easily (I didn't want to break anything). He made a few more attempts at that speed.

"Come on, a little faster! Right now you're moving slower than Eric and that kid has definitely gained a lot of weight!" The Cullens laughed. I ignored them and crouched. To prove my point I ran forwards and jumped into the air. As I was moving past him I grabbed his head and flung him a few feet in the opposite direction as I landed neatly on my feet. I smirked. Edward was stunned.

I sunk back into my crouch and had to be careful and dodge more quickly now. Finally! Edward was actually challenging me. I turned my back on him and when he grabbed my shoulder I flipped him over it and he landed with a thud. I put my foot over his throat for a few seconds before backing away. I smiled happily.

"If that had been Mike he would be running." Edward said smirking.

"Good!" I exclaimed. Jasper seemed happy for some reason.

"What's the cause of your good mood?" I asked.

"I have never seen a teenager that could actually fight in decades. It's nice to watch you and Edward fight, especially when he underestimates you and lands on his ass." He said laughing. I joined in. Edward cuffed him over the back of the head.

"I have a punching bag downstairs set up. I don't use it. I think Esme likes it attached to the wall and the house still standing." Emmett joked.

"Can I use it now?" I questioned eagerly.

"Sure," He led the way down to the work out room. It had state of the art equipment and the punching bag was perfect. He stayed off to the side, and I went up to the bag. I took a second to visualize it being Adam; to let all my pain and anger flow through me. The next thing I knew I attacked the bag. Jab, thrust, round kick, jab. A whole bunch of odd combos flew from my hands as I practiced. It was fun. Later I would have to find a picture of Adam to put on it. My muscles ached but in a good way when I was done. The Cullens were still watching me.

"What?"

"You just don't look like the kind of girl that works out all the time." Emmett said shrugging.

"I don't eat enough to build up a lot of muscle."

"How often do you eat?" Carlisle asked, worried.

"Just at school, Adam didn't let me eat at the house much. I can't buy a lot of food at lunch either. Not only would it look odd, but I wasn't given enough money to eat well and put gas in my car." The entire Cullen family was furious.

"It's fine. Calm down." I lied in an attempt to sooth them.

"It is not fine. They should have fed you more." Alice's voice shook with rage.

"I'm used to it." I lied again. I was starving. It was already 8. My stomach growled, loudly, giving me away.

"You need to eat Bella. Come on." Esme called as she went up the stairs. I followed up after Jasper. Upstairs was much more brightly lit. There was something, a scar…on Jasper I couldn't quite see until now. But it wasn't just one scar. There were many of them. They ran up his arm, and when he turned I could see some on his face and throat. I checked my own scar to gaze back at his in horror. Jasper was covered in crescent moons, vampire bites.

"Oh, my god." I exclaimed in a horrified whisper. The rest of the Cullens turned to look at me, but I had eyes only for Jasper. "Jasper, what happened to you?"

"My up bringing wasn't as nice as my sibling's." He explained. It all clicked together.

"Were you raised in the south?" Now he was shocked.

"How did you know?" He questioned.

"Adam told me all about the south. He talked about it like it was the best place ever. He always threatened that if I didn't do as he said he'd give me to a vampire that's down there. Maria was her name, I think." Jasper stiffened. "Do you know her?"

"I do, unfortunately. She's one of the toughest vampires I know. She's power hungry and evil to the core. She's the one that changed me. Would he really bring you to her?" Jasper questioned appalled.

"It wouldn't have surprised me if he had."

"Bella, can you tell how and when you got your scar?" Jasper asked me. I looked at my shoulder; my sleeve was covering it.

"How did you see it?" I asked, confused.

"When you were looking at it a few minutes ago."

What scar?" Carlisle inquired. I sighed. They were learning too much about me too fast. Nonetheless I pulled my sleeve up over my shoulder so they could see it. Alice gasped. The others were comparing my scar to Jasper's.

"It's what you think it is. Adam bit me."

"Why?" Jasper asked, furious. All of them looked about ready to tear someone apart.

"I don't know." I lied. I didn't really need to lie to them, but I wasn't ready to tell them my story.

"Bella needs to eat! No more questions." Esme ordered as she led me to the kitchen.

"I can cook. It's all right." I told her. It was so weird. I almost trusted these strange vampires, almost.

"Don't be silly Bella. What do you want to eat?"

"Umm, a grilled cheese," I said shrugging. Esme got to work. When she was done I devoured the sandwich quickly. I smiled at her. "For someone that can't eat you sure can cook." I complimented. She beamed back at me.  
I went back to my room and found Alice waiting for me. "Here's what you'll need. The bathroom's right across the hall. I grabbed the stuff rolling my eyes. She had grabbed the exact things I would down to the yellow hair tie. I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. Practicing always made me want to sleep for days, and I had school in the morning. When I went back into the room I shut the door and grabbed my new notebook out of my hiding place. I had to make a new set of rules and characteristics for this new house.

The Cullens:

Leader: Carlisle

Members: Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice.

They feed me and let me do what I want so far. They have gold eyes because they feed on animals. They are very kind…so far. They still don't know my story.

Rules:

Don't tell anyone their secret

To everyone else I still live with Adam

Don't get attached especially not to a vampire. Something always goes wrong

Don't run away they'll find you

Trust no one

Be polite

Lies before truth

I shut the notebook and shoved it back to its hiding place. Having done what I had to I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Story of Survival

Chapter 4:

My first conscious memory was screaming. I bolted up in bed, hugging my knees. Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't get their screams out of my head. Their faces… A second later the Cullens burst into my room. "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked his voice strained. I shook my head and backed away from them slightly. My fear of them was returning. How could a few kind words change what they were, what they had done? Alice came over and sat next to me. I stiffened but otherwise didn't move as she wrapped me in a hug.

"Are you going to be okay Bella?" She questioned quietly.

"Yeah it was just a nightmare." I lied just as quietly. She didn't push me. I wiped the tears from my face and turned my phone on. It was almost 6. I groaned. Now I had to get up! I forced myself up off the bed and threw on the outfit Alice had lent me, and some makeup. I did my hair down today with one side tucked carefully behind my ear. I grabbed my notebooks and backpack and went down stairs. The Cullens were already in their car. I went to my Audi and the engine revved to life. I followed the Cullens quickly down the winding road. The speed gradually loosened my tight muscles and I managed to pull on a smile just before we reached the school parking lot. I pulled into a spot right next to the Cullens.

"I need them to pay attention. Just play along with it, okay?" They nodded. I raised my voice so the kids closest would be able to hear. "Oh my god, that was so much fun! Maybe next time we can have the party on _my _yacht?" I asked.

"Sure, that would be great." Edward said smiling.

"See you later!" I called as I bounced away from them. I smiled at everyone. They were all staring. I went up to Jessica and Lauren giggling.

"I got the story on the new hotties and their sisters!" They gaped at me.

"How," Lauren asked stunned.

"They know my dad through the industry. We hung out on their yacht last night. We were lucky that Dr. Carlisle Cullen was off so we could use it."

"They have a yacht?" Jessica exclaimed loudly. A few people stopped to look at us. I waved them over and like sheep they flocked to me.

"Both of our families do. Jess, Lauren I have bad news. Jasper and Emmett really are going out with Alice and Rosalie. Edward the amazingly hot bronze haired one is single. Yay! Okay now their story. Rosalie and Jasper are twins their last name is Hale. They're foster kids. The others are adopted and their last name is Cullen. And guess what? They used to live in like California!! They used to hang with the stars! I mean I know some of them but I haven't met anyone else that has in a while. Carlisle is a doctor as like a hobby because they are loaded!" They all eyed the Cullens hungrily. "Their mom Esme is really nice too."

"What else, Bella!" A kid in the crowd asked.

"I don't know. It's just that. When we were hanging out…odd stuff kept happening, and I mean really weird. For rich kids they sure are out there. You know the big one Emmett?" I said making my voice shake in false fear. They nodded with wide eyes.

"I heard them talking and it sounded like him and Alice did something really bad. Like they got arrested and had to get out on bail. I don't think it was because they stole something. I think they attacked someone. The guy must have lived because they aren't locked up but really. Watch what you say to them." They all murmured in agreement. "Other than that the Cullens are great!" I said walking away to my first class. The second Alice say me I dropped the popular girl act and we both burst out laughing. We kept it up until the bell rang and we had to be quiet. The rest of the morning past smoothly as I went to the cafeteria a group of followers came behind me. I rolled my eyes. I didn't mean to get that popular! I turned to the group after I had bought my food.

"Sorry guys. I'm sitting with the Cullens today." I smiled apologetically as they dispersed to go to their normal tables. Emmett was smiling at me when I sat down.

"So how do you like your potential criminal record?" I asked. His smile grew.

"Great, except I am not a criminal!" Alice said false anger in her tone.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you Alice! Please don't attack me!" I said making an x with my fingers as if to ward her off. She laughed and I sat normally again. The rest of the period I just got to know them more. They really just told me stuff while I ate. It was nice. Next was Biology with Edward. When he sat down just like the first two times he stiffened and had to stop breathing. I would have to ask him about that later. I shifted my chair away from him to give him some space.

After biology I had to stop at my locker to drop off stuff I wouldn't need for that night. I was late for gym; the bell had rung a while ago. I saw Mike and a few of his friends hanging around in the hallway. Fear filled me. I tried to walk by them and they shoved me into the lockers. This felt just like 6th grade. I struggled but there was one guy holding each of my arms and legs. I was trapped. Mike leaned in to kiss me, so to stop him I spit in his face.

"You stupid bitch," he spat at me. He pulled his arm back and it connected with my stomach. All air left my lungs forcing me to gasp sharply and wince. It hurt.

"Go to hell!" I spat back at him. He slapped me hard across the face before attacking my lips again. He forced his tongue into my mouth, and I bit down firmly. He yelped and pulled his hand back to slap me again. I tired to pull back into the lockers and waited for the pain. It didn't come. Edward had grabbed Mike's hand at the last second, saving me from more pain. He punched Mike in the gut and turned to the other guys.

"Let her go." He said dangerously. Foolishly Eric tried to punch him. Edward dodged him easily and landed a punch on his back. The rest of the guys just ran off. I hit the floor with a thud. I stood up slowly, hiding a wince, and rubbed my face lightly, careful not to rub off the makeup.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." He apologized.

"I'm just a little bruised. I'm just glad you got here at all thanks Edward." I tried to take a few steps forward away from the wall and nearly fell. Mike had actually done damage…great! *Sarcasm*.

"Can I help you Bella?"

"Yes, please." I said wincing again. He slung my arm over his shoulders and slipped his arm around my waist. Surprisingly it didn't bother me. It felt nice. We made it to the car just as the bell rang and the kids poured out of the school. The Cullens all came over.

"What happened?" Emmett asked angrily.

"Mike and his friends decided to repeat 6th grade." I said tersely. Even breathing hurt and my ankle ached horribly.

"I'm going to kill him." Emmett replied searching the lot.

"Nothing too bad happened Edward showed up just in time." I said smiling.

"You're hurt." Emmett stated.  
"He only hit me twice. I've had worse." I said shrugging. That bothered them, but it didn't smother the morbid curiosity burning in their eyes. I had made my decision: it was time they knew.

"Alice, can you stop searching for our future, just for tonight?" I asked her. She nodded confused.

"When does Carlisle get home from work?"

"He's there now. He worked the morning shift today." Alice replied.

"When we get home I'm going to tell you my story." I said grimly. I maneuvered out of Edward's grip, steeled myself against the pain, and walked to my car. I let the Cullens lead the way. I drove as fast as I could with them in front of me. The last thing I needed was time to think about what I was doing. The speed calmed me down in a way words couldn't. For a moment everything was all right, normal (whatever that means).

I had to slow down all too soon. I jumped out of the car and regretted it instantly. I had to grab the door to support myself.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward inquired worriedly.

"I… yeah I'm fine." I lied looking into his gold eyes. I grabbed my bag and started limping to the house.

"Can I help you, please!?" He pleaded.

"Ya that would be nice," I said smiling at him gratefully. He moved my arm over his shoulder and his arm around my waist protectively. I couldn't believe I was actually enjoying this. Edward led me to the couch in the living room and sat down next to me. He looked at me to make sure it was okay. I just rolled my eyes and waited for everyone else to appear.

"Alice said you wanted to talk to us?" Carlisle questioned once everyone was situated. I nodded.

"I want to tell you my story. I think for the first time I'm breaking one of my own rules."

"What rule is that?" Edward inquired.

"I trust vampires." I stated completely shocked. Edward and the rest of the Cullens smiled at me. I returned it with a small one. I let a short silence fill the room before continuing.

"My story isn't happy or kind. I need you all to promise that you won't go after Adam or Charlie." I stated firmly.

"I promise." Edward said grudgingly.

"So do we," Alice chimed in speaking for Jasper along with herself.

"So do we," Esme said for her and Carlisle.

"I promise but I don't like it." Emmett muttered.

"You don't have to like it. You just have to agree." I reminded him. Emmett nudged Rosalie.

"I promise too." She said irritated. What would they think upon knowing how weak I really was? I took a deep breath and started my tale.

"I was 6 years old, 7 in a day. One of the ladies that worked at the orphanage told me someone was adopting me. It didn't take long for me to get ready. There, I was the weird kid. More mature than the kids my age yet different in a way that scared them. My parents committed suicide and it took them two extra days to find me. I'd heard some of the workers and kids talking about me possibly having a hand in their deaths. They thought me stranger still because I claimed my parents were murdered. I had been 4 but I still remember it."

"I could hear them yelling at someone. They moved to the yard and I had a clear view of everything. The one arguing with them was an extremely pale teenager. He made them write notes. The cops said they were suicide notes. Then he poured gasoline in a circle around them and lit it. They were screaming so loudly… I ran from my room to the yard. The teen turned to me. I paused for a second scared. He had bright red eyes. Anger overtook me. I ran at him in a blind fury. Before I could hit him he grabbed me and held me against him. 'I'll be back for you.' He whispered in my ear before he ran off leaving me standing there, the scent of burned skin still in the air. No sounds could be heard other than the fire. My parents were dead. I ran into the house and after calling the police I locked myself in the secret compartment at the back of my closet. I didn't come out until after the cops left. I didn't let anyone see me for an extra day. They sent me to the orphanage where everyone ignored me." I swiped a single tear from my eye and worked to repress the memory of that night. I kept my eyes down, so I didn't have to meet any of theirs.

"I wasn't sad to leave. I went down to see another girl waiting as well: her name had been Jessica. We were both being adopted. Adam and Charlie showed up and took us away. They drove us at least 100 miles away from the orphanage. When we got out Charlie grabbed my hand. It was cold like _his _had been. Jess and I were ordered to clean the house or we wouldn't eat. They had a mansion. It wasn't until midnight when he finally fed us. 'Thanks Charlie.' I had said in hopes of getting on his good side. That was the first time they hit me. He knocked me into a wall yelling at me that he was my dad now." Edward growled, angry.

"Then he 'healed me'. You'd think that would be a good thing but it's excruciatingly painful. It felt like I was burning. When he was done and Jess and I were in our room I had to calm her down. She was 7 years older than me but she was really scared. The next day when Adam came in he tied our arms behind our backs and tied us to opposite ends of the bed at vampire speed. He started kissing Jess. She was crying. She was so scared. I yelled at him to leave her alone. He smirked at me and left her alone. I on the other hand was another matter. That was the first time he raped me." I felt Edward stiffen next to me, but I kept my eyes down.

"Later that night Charlie came into our room dragging a girl. I asked why she was there. He said she was dinner. He drained her. Jess was screaming at him to let her go. Then Adam grabbed Jess. I tried to look away. Charlie held my head in place and forced me to watch Adam kill her. I was just a really scared kid. I'd never felt like that except for the night my parents were killed." Edward squeezed my shoulders lightly in reassurance.

"I asked Adam why he was doing this. That was how I finally found out the full story. When my mom had been pregnant with me Adam found her. He was hunting. She begged him not to kill her for my sake. He said he would return for me in a few years instead and left her crying in the dark. When he came to get me at my 3rd birthday party my parents refused to give me up. There were too many people around for him to take me by force, so he just left. We moved and kept all of our information unlisted. He found us again on my 4th birthday… After killing them he left and I was brought to the orphanage. I called them monsters upon hearing this and their smiles grew. Adam asked me I knew what kind of monsters they were. I shook my head, so he told me. They left the bodies on the floor. I was scared, horrified. I kept my eyes away from the bodies at all costs. It was hours before I fell asleep." I said bitterly.

"The next day I tried to make a break for it. All it got me was injured. Charlie had to heal me again. Later Adam raped me, but from that time on Charlie had to be in constant contact with me while he did. Adam's really rough." I winced at the memory. Edward growled loudly. I bit my lip worriedly. Was he mad enough to break his promise?

"I was ordered to clean the house. There was blood on the floor. It was the first time I had smelled it and I fainted. After I woke up I was going up the stairs and I tripped. I used to be really clumsy. I fell all the way back down. I was beat for my clumsiness. I ran to my room, scared. I didn't get why they hated me. I swore I would fix my blood problem and work out of my clumsiness. I thought maybe if I could do everything right they would like me and I would get to have a normal family again… It was a foolish hope, but I was young…"

"That should have been achievable for you. It shouldn't have been impossible." There was hushed anger in his tone. I didn't want to argue with him about it. I really didn't agree with him, but wasn't going to give up. He was too stubborn.

"Adam came to my room dragging another girl. Having caught my attention he sent her downstairs. I was ordered to stand on the balcony and watch them hunt. He said that each time I turned away he would kill a girl's family. I walked to where he said and watched. I couldn't be the cause of any more death. When he was done he jumped up to where I was and bit me. It was just as bad as one of Charlie's healings. After a minute he pulled back saying he'd never do that again. It took too much control." I took another deep breath as all of the Cullens growled. It was getting harder to keep talking, and it was getting harder for them to control their anger.

"When we moved to Forks I was 8. I was so glad to have a solid 7 hours away from them. By now I understood them, no matter how fast they spoke; I could handle the smell of blood, and I wasn't clumsy anymore. Lunch at school was the only time I was allowed to eat, so I made the most of it. I was almost always hungry, but whining only got me hurt. Nothing really changed… I already told you about 6th grade." This time they were all growling.

"It was a month before school started this year. Adam and Charlie were about to leave. He made sure I remembered I'm stupid, a bitch, a whore, and worthless before kicking me around. Once I was healed they left. All I had to do was keep the house clean."

"You're not any of those things." Edward stated confidently.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I believe that." I admitted before continuing with the story. "I was looking forward to starting the school year vampire free. When I ran into you at the store I got Mike to leave when I did. I thought you were hunting. Next I ran into you at school. Alice was so happy. I'd never seen a vampire like that before. Edward's reaction towards me was more what I had been expecting. Then I went and let you know that I knew what you were. That was the biggest slip I'd ever made." I shook my head at my own stupidity.

"It turned out to help you in the end." Edward reminded me.

"But what if it hadn't? If I had been that stupid and revealed my knowledge to any other group of vampires I have no doubt I would be dead right now." They didn't say anything else. They knew I was probably right, so I continued with the story.

"I was so scared about what Adam would do. He was really fake with you guys both times he met you. After you left I was… in trouble. I wasn't sure what to think of you. The way you acted varied so much. You made me feel like a mutt from the pound the second time you came over. When you told Adam 'the boys are interested in her' I got really scared. You sounded just like Adam…"

"Then you kept asking questions. I had to tell you some of my story. You were learning too much too fast, but after Edward and Alice helped me when Mike grabbed me I knew I could trust you. I've been in your house for almost 2 days and the only reason I'm hurt is because of Mike."

"This morning when I woke up screaming… I don't know can you call it a nightmare if it actually happened? The girls Adam's killed haunt my dreams. Their screams and their eyes aren't something I'll be able to forget, ever." I choked out. I wiped my eyes quickly. Crying wasn't what I wanted to do, but it happened all the same. I could hear Alice and Esme dry sobbing.

"He made you watch him hunt?" Edward inquired, furious once I was done with my dreary tale. I nodded. I looked up briefly and saw that Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie were murderously angry, but Jasper and Carlisle had to work on soothing Esme and Alice. I looked down again. Adam had always been right. Everything was my fault again.

"Bella, Adam wasn't right. Nothing he told you was true." Edward said in an effort to consol me.

"It's always my fault." I muttered sadly thinking about the girl's deaths... Edward put his hand under my chin and coaxed it up. He tried to meet my eyes, but I looked away ashamed.

"Bella, look at me. There was nothing you could have done about any of that." I looked into his eyes for the first time. My fear and misery was easy to see. He wrapped me in a hug. It just felt right.

"It's okay Bella. I won't let him anywhere near you ever again." I leaned into Edward. I felt safe with him now. I felt myself calm down in his grip. When I looked around I saw that now all the Cullens looked ready to go kill Adam and Charlie. Especially Edward, but he was trying to hide it.

"You all promised to leave them alone." I reminded them.

"That was before we knew." Emmett contradicted while I shrugged.

"I told you it wasn't happy."

"You didn't say it was so terrible either." He muttered to himself.

"Emmett I heard that!"

"Well it's true." He said defensively.

"I really don't care. Just leave them be, please. If you go after them they'll know I told you. They'd come get me. That's one encounter I doubt I'd live through." I finished in a whisper. Edward's grip on my shoulders tightened slightly.

"That won't happen Bella, I swear. He'll never hurt you again."

"Thanks." I replied hopefully. My tears had finally stopped. I wiped my eyes and realized I still had more to tell.

"Remember when you all were arguing at Adam's that first time and you didn't think I was beaten up because I don't have scars?" They nodded.

"Charlie can remove scars, but it hurts three times as much. He only removed the ones I can't hide.

"You have scars?" Edward sounded shocked and upset.

"How could I not?" I said bitterly before turning to Alice. "Can you help me? I need to change. This outfit covers everything." She came over and helped me up to her room.

"What do you need?"

"Shorts and a tank top," She grabbed them for me. "Alice, I'll be down in a minute. Can you go wait with the others?" As way of answering she left the room and descended the stairs. Wincing I put on the new outfit and limped to the bathroom. I scrubbed off all the makeup off my arms, face, neck, and collarbone. When I was done I made my way slowly back downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Understanding

Chapter 7: Understanding

I heard someone gasp as they saw me. I sat back down next to Edward.

"I wear a lot of cover up." I explained.

"Bella, that's terrible." Alice choked out.

"You poor thing," Esme exclaimed wrapping me in a hug.

"That's not all." I said pulling my tank top half way up. That exposed the worst of my scars. "Each one has a story. These are from when he used me as a dart board as I ran through the house. Those two are outlines of his hands. That one's from when he shoved me into a wall particularly hard." I shuddered at the memories. I pulled my shirt back down; when I looked up they all had similar expressions of first horror then rage. The change was so fast and severe in Edward it made me flinch away from him. His expression quickly softened.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Edward apologized.

"It's okay. You just surprised me." No one else spoke so I broke the silence. "Carlisle can you check my ribs and my ankle?" I inquired.

"Of course, could you lay back on the couch for me?" Edward moved out of my way as I did as I was told. He prodded them. When he reached my right side I winced slightly.

"I think you just bruised them. You don't have any cracked ribs." He checked my ankle next.

"It's sprained and slightly swollen. Doesn't it hurt to walk on?" Carlisle questioned curiously.

"I've had worse." I shrugged avoiding the question. I sat back up.

"I guess I'm not supposed to practice or anything for a while, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Carlisle said. I scowled darkly. I got up and started walking around.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked confused.

"This is all I can do and I hate sitting still. It goes against the grain. Besides I need to be able to walk normally for school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's going to be sunny. We're staying here. You can too if you don't want to go to school." He offered.

"That would be nice."

"Hungry?" I nodded. Edward came over and helped me to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" He asked curious.

"Surprise me." Ten minutes later he put a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. I worked to eat slowly, but that was hard to do. The food was amazing. "Where did the others go?" I questioned when I was done.

"They noticed that you seem to trust me the most and are giving you some space. They understand now why you don't trust us." He said solemnly.

"I do feel safest with you, but I trust all of you. You're nothing like Adam. I feel like for the first time in 13 years I might actually belong somewhere." He smiled slightly at me.

"Edward, why haven't you just gotten used to my scent like the others," I suddenly asked. It clicked a second later. "Oh…Edward, am I your singer?"

"Yes," He studied me cautiously. That explained a lot. He really was strong, and I was lucky to be alive.

"That doesn't scare you?" He inquired, shocked.

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"You aren't normal." He told me shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just react differently than I expect. I'm a guy, a vampire, and you're my singer. Given what you've gone through you should be terrified of me, of us."

"But I'm not. None of you have hurt me. Around you all I've actually let my guard down completely. I've never done that before."

"But…"

"Edward, do us both a favor and stop!"

"Fine," he flashed me a crooked smile. My heart sped up slightly. What was up with me? The rest of the night Edward and I were just talking. It was nice spending time with him.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"Old." He said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Edward what's your story." He was still reluctant to tell me.

"How bad can it be?" I inquired in a final effort to get him to talk. He snapped.

"How bad can it be? My parents _died_ of the Spanish influenza. I should have as well but instead I live on." He yelled.

"At least they died a natural death." I replied looking away from him. He wrapped his arm around me and I immediately relaxed.

"I'm sorry Bella. That was very inconsiderate of me." He apologized. I hugged back still sad.

"It's okay. It really shouldn't bother me anymore." I said. He just held me tighter. When he finally let me go I flashed him a small, real smile.

"I really am sorry." He said looking down. I used my free hand to coax his head up.

"It isn't your fault. You realize this is the first time in over a decade I'm able to let myself feel? It's a bit over whelming." I explained. Anger and misery lit his face as he listened to me mention my terrible childhood.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Just don't give up on me and please don't sell me to another vampire or send me back to _them._" I replied, my voice forlorn. My eyes were full of pain.

"Never," Edward vowed. "I could never do that to you, ever. It would hurt me too much." He finished in a mutter. Didn't he realize how keen my ears were yet?

"Why would it hurt you?" I asked perplexed.

"I feel very protective of you." He admitted, embarrassed.

"Why do you feel protective of me? I'm just a human." I reminded him, sad.

"You aren't just a human Bella. You're an incredibly brave teenager. You've seen things no human should ever have to witness. You've been through more then anyone, human or vampire should ever have to go through, and despite all of that you're sitting here with me, unafraid. You said you trust us. Bella you're… amazing." He finished looking me in the eye.

"I'm none of those things." I replied looking down. "I'm not brave or special in any way. Edward, I barely made it through the last decade. Any hope of escape I had died years ago. I just stopped trying. I gave up. I am the most pathetic excuse for a human you will ever know."

"Bella, don't think like that. There was no way for you to escape them without the help of another vampire. The fact that you made it through that is enough. You aren't pathetic or weak. Stop believing what they told you. They were lying."

"Then what am I Edward?" I asked tiredly.

"You're strong, brave, and… very beautiful." My eyes flashed up to his, shocked.

"Edward, I'm plain, and scarred on my skin and my heart. I'm not beautiful. I'm not even pretty."

"That's not true!" Edward declared. I shook my head in denial.

"Bella, you're beautiful." He was being so serious.

"You really think that?" I questioned, stunned.

"How could I not? You're beautiful."

"But… why?" I inquired, bewildered. He hesitated again.

"I really like you Bella." I gasped, surprised. How could he like me? At the same time my heart soared! He liked me!

He must have misunderstood my reaction because he was suddenly back tracking. "I just… I understand that you don't feel the same way. How could you possibly? I shouldn't have said anything. I'm-" I held up a finger, and effectively halted the rapid string of apologies he was throwing at me and smiled.

"Edward, I think I like you too." He flashed me my favorite crooked smile. Then I surprised him, by wrapping him in a hug. It was all I could do. I wouldn't push his boundaries or mine. Not yet…

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" I asked. How could his answer be anything but yes?

"No." He stated, embarrassed.

"Really," I inquired, shocked.

"Yes really, you are my first and only crush."

"I hope this lasts longer then a normal high school crush." I teased him. He rolled his eyes. I yawned, hugely. I nodded and got up wincing. Edward helped me up to my room. "Thanks." I said, sitting down once more.

"Night Bella, I'll see you in the morning."

"Have a good night." I called as he exited my room. As I got to my feet I gritted my teeth against the pain before getting ready for bed…

That night I dreamed…

Edward offered me his hand, so I took it happily. I looked up to smile at him. He smiled back, but I was no longer holding Edward's hand. It was Adam. I released his hand and backed away from his smirking figure, scared. He tackled me to the ground, but he was suddenly gone. Edward was standing in front of me fighting Adam. Suddenly Adam ran forward and ripped Edward's throat out. I ran over to his body, hoping this was all part of some cruel, sick joke.

"I told you I always win." Adam's voice said from behind me. I turned to see him smirking at me. "Did you really think he could protect you?" He questioned, mocking me. He ran over to me and lowered his head to my throat, his cold hands locking me in place. "You lose." He whispered against my skin. Before I could react at all he bit me.

I jerked up in bed, gasping. My heart was pounding. "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Really bad nightmare," I whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He prodded gently.

"I was dreaming. I was with you and we were happy. All of a sudden you were gone and Adam was in your place. He tackled me to the ground. You came back and fought him. He… he killed you. He told me he always won, implied that I would never be safe, and bit me. Then I woke up." Edward wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reminded me.

"If he hurts you it will be entirely my fault." I whispered into his chest, sad. He stiffened.

"You don't think that I could take him?" He joked to lighten the mood.

"I think that I want you no where near them, ever!"

"I might be able to do that," he consented. He left the room a few minutes later, freeing me to get dressed. I got up quickly and cursed under my breath as my injured leg hit the ground. I was trying to rush, but the shower couldn't be rushed, although after that it did only take me another 10 minutes to get ready. It was going to be a good day.


	8. Chapter 8: PCP

**Chapter 8: Comfort, Pain, Comfort (I think I sense a pattern)**

I went down stairs and ate a bowl of cereal. Emmett was sitting there watching me. "It's really creepy having someone watch me eat." I said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Does that actually taste good?" He questioned.

"It's no irritable grizzly," I muttered around another mouthful.

"It really isn't: you don't even have to fight it." Edward said laughing as he entered the kitchen.

"Not all of us want our food to try and kill us." I said shrugging.

"What's the fun in eating then?" he countered. I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"You two are crazy and that's all there is to it." I mumbled as I washed my dished. Of course they heard me and laughed. I put my dishes in the drain. "Are you two going to laugh about my food choice or are we going to do something today?" I questioned.

"I'm going hunting with Rose. I don't think you want to come with us." Em joked.

"No, I'm done playing prey." I said smiling.

"I didn't mean…" Em started.

"Stop: it's over and done with. If you're all going to tiptoe around me trying not to say anything that brings up my past I'll start carrying a crowbar to smack you with." I threatened.

"Mercy," Emmett said holding his hands up. I smiled.

"Just don't do it again," I said relenting. He nodded before he went off to find Rosalie.

"Let me guess: you're running off somewhere today to." I questioned. He shook his head.

"I normally go to this meadow I found out in the woods. You can come with me if you want to." He said nervously. He was worried?

"Do you think I'm going to say no? You need to get your head checked Edward." I said laughing.

"Whatever you say Bella," he said smirking.

"How are we going to get there?" I inquired.

"I could carry you." He offered. I grabbed my sweatshirt before I clambered on to his back.

"Let's go then." I said before grumbling about my inability to move quickly.

"Hang on tight." He called back and then we were off. The speed took my breath away! He was faster. I could feel his pure exhilaration as he ran. Once I was used to it I found myself enjoying it too. How could I not when it was something that freed him so completely? When he slowed to a walk I knew it was time for me to move, not that I wanted to.

I moved to stand beside him and I took the hand he offered. Together we made our way through the trees to his meadow. He put his hands over my eyes a millisecond before the meadow came into view. "I hope you don't mind. I want it to be a surprise." He said. I didn't mind at all. All I could feel was his hands on my face. Every nerve ending was like a live wire. I worked to control my crazy hormones. Sure he liked me, but we shouldn't, I couldn't, move too fast.

I walked forward guided only by his touch until we were far into the sunlight. "Are you ready?" He questioned teasingly.

"Yes, I want to see." I said impatiently. He uncovered my eyes and I looked around gasping. "It's beautiful." I said as I marveled. Edward smiled softly.

"I found it when I was hunting, years ago." He explained.

"I love it." I said as I took in the flowers. "The added sparkle everything's getting may be helping with that." I said jokingly. He rolled his eyes at my. We sat down together in the grass. The grass was actually dry. I was shocked. For a few hours we just lay in the sun soaking up its rays. I opened my eyes slightly to see him watching me. He seemed completely absorbed.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned playfully.

"Just a creature of pure beauty," he murmured entranced.

"You're looking at the wrong thing. You'd need a mirror to see such a creature." I said staring back.

"You're wrong." He said shaking his head.

"You're the one with the killer looks, flawless complexion, and unending gracefulness. I'm the scarred up, faulty, overcautious one." I pointed out. He shook his head.

"I look and move the way I do because I was changed. You're beautiful despite and because of your scars. You're a true phoenix rising from the ashes of a horrendous upbringing."

"A phoenix, am I?" I questioned slightly dazed.

"What else describes you?" He questioned.

"An ugly duckling," I suggested smiling. He shook his head shocked.

"You are anything but that. Maybe the swan he turned into afterwards but never an ugly duckling." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right…" I said shrugging.

"I can't convince you otherwise can you."

"It's cute to watch you try." I admitted. "Just like I can't convince you you're perfect." I added.

"Now that's hard to believe."

"It looks like I'm not the only one that doesn't see themselves clearly." I replied.

"I know what I am." Edward pointed out.

"I know what I'm not." I countered.

"Touché," he muttered.

"What do you want to talk about now?" I questioned. We talked about a bunch of randomness for the next four hours. It was nice to talk to someone with no time limit except for when the sun set.

"What's your favorite color?" He interrogated.

"Didn't we already go over this?" I inquired.

"Maybe," he hedged.

"It's blue," I reminded him.

"Blue's an all right color but brown's better," He said casually.

"And why would that be," I queried breathlessly.

"For one it's the color of your eyes." He said softly. My breathing hitched slightly. Before I could think of an adequate response he was kissing me. I didn't really know if it was smart or not but I kissed back. I couldn't help myself. It didn't seem like he could either. _Why did all good things have to end? _I thought as we pulled apart. But I did have to breathe and we couldn't push his control too far, not yet. As I worked to regain control over my breathing his words from earlier rang through my mind. _"You are my first and only crush." _That really pissed me off.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"It's nothing to do with the kiss it was perfect." I said looking at the ground. He coaxed my head upwards.

"Then what is it?" He inquired sincerity and worry filled his voice.

"I'm your first girlfriend right?" He nodded confused. "We'll you're doing great. It's just I can't give you anything while you're giving me everything."

"You give me everything just by breathing." I shook my head.

"You're giving me all of your firsts. The only first I can give you is love." I said bitterly I stood up angrily and ignored the pain of the movement. "Anything beyond that has already happened to me. My body has been used for years. All I can give you is the used shell. And love, I can't even do that properly because of how cautious and scared of everything I am! A normal girl could love you better. She could love you right. With me all you get is a friking shadow of what it should be! Because of them I have nothing to give you!" I yelled angrily before I broke down sobbing. I was done. I couldn't give him anything. I was too weak and too broken.

He walked over to my slowly and wrapped me in a hug. I turned to look at him through the tears. "Why do you want something that's already broken?" I questioned confused. It didn't make sense for him to want me, for him to like me. There was pain in his eyes. Did it hurt him to hear me talk about myself like that?

"Maybe I like to fix broken things so they shine like new again so then all the world can see what I've seen since the very first day." He said ruffling my hair. I flashed him a watery smile. He was so sweet. He squeezed my shoulders gently, and I leaned back into him to gain the solace I so desperately needed. "I'm not going to give up on you Bella, ever." He reminded me.

"It's your time. If you want to spend it trying to help me that's all you." I mumbled teasingly.

"It won't be a waste of time." I smiled at his response.

"Maybe I'm not making this hard enough for you then."

"If it'll help me to help you do whatever you want." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're incurable." He shrugged. "And stubborn," I added laughing.

"I'm stubborn? I think you're the stubborn one." I argued. He laughed at that. I could feel it through my back. I didn't want to move, but I wanted to be able to see him.

"It's a moot point. Neither of us is going to budge because we're both stubborn."

"I am not stubborn." He cocked an eyebrow. "Whoops, I guess I just proved your point." I said smiling.

"Possibly," he allowed. We lapsed into silence for a time; each of us just stared back at the other. How could he look at me as if I was the prize instead of the outrageously lucky winner? Who wanted a banged up prize to begin with? There had to be something wrong with him.

I placed my hand over my bite hissing. "What is it Bella?" Edward inquired shocked.

"It's them. It only stings when they're coming for me." I said standing quickly. "You have to treat me like crap and go along with whatever they say or there will be a fight. No matter what it is I'll be fine. Just go along with them." I said quickly.

"Bella, they'll hurt you." He said brokenly.

"Better me then you," I replied. He shook his head.

"I can't go along with that." I growled at him.

"You will go along with it. If you don't we both die. That will destroy Esme. Think of her!" I practically yelled at him. He hung his head. "I'll live. They heal after they're done." I reminded him. He nodded sad. "Promise me," I pressed.

"I promise," he said grudgingly.

I moved and stood behind him slightly as I heard them approaching. They weren't even trying to be quiet. As they entered the clearing I became eternally grateful to Mike for hitting me as I saw Adam appraising the bruise and the way I held my injuries leg with joy.

"You've been gentle with her." He pointed out.

"It's not like we can heal her. We need her to be able to move around on her own." He said shrugging. Adam smirked.

"She really did remember the rules. We forbade her against telling you but I see no reason not to. Charlie can heal humans if he's touching them. It's the reason she didn't come to you in much worse shape."

"Really," Edward questioned. I could hear the barely audible strain in his voice as he forced himself to sound interested in them hurting me.

"Yes, do you mind?" Adam inquired gesturing to me. "There's nothing to do at the house now." He said annoyed.

"Do whatever you want with her." He offered shoving me forwards. _He's doing what you told him to. _I reminded myself mentally even as I hunched my shoulders in anticipation. I couldn't even look them in the eyes.

"Charlie, grab him." Adam said suddenly. A second later Edward was being restrained.

"What are you doing?!?!?!?" I yelled shocked.

"Did you really think we'd fall for that little act? We know you aren't hurting her. You love her." Adam spat out the last sentence as if it was poison.

"Let's see how strong the love is." Adam said as he advanced towards me. I back up slowly.

"Let Edward go!" I ordered him.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Um, I don't know, because you should."

"Not gonna happen."

"It's your funeral." I said taking another step back. He lunged and I dodged neatly to the side. He stared at me shocked. "You taught me well." I said bitterly. He smiled before he lunged again. This time he got a hold of me.

"Apparently I didn't teach you well enough." He said teasingly as he tightened his grip until we both heard ribs break. I bit my lip and forced myself not to scream. I heard Edward growling angrily as he fought against Adam.

"It's fine Edward. Stop moving or they'll hurt you to." I said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, we don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Besides it's funny to watch him squirm. It's really bothering him to be so completely helpless right now. He wants you back." Adam said smirking.

"The others aren't far. If Edward and I don't go back they'll come here looking for you." I said looking down.

"We've got time. The sun doesn't set for a few hours." He reminded me smirking. He let me fall to the ground and I stood quickly wincing. He pressed against my broken ribs and I couldn't help the scream that burst through my lips.

"You're a monster." I declared. They smirked.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Charlie responded. I wrapped an arm around myself against the pain and took a step away from Adam. I was quickly yanked into place by my hair.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed at me.

"Nowhere Adam," I whispered. He ran a hand over my side and I shivered terrified.

"You know what Bella? You've gotten rather outspoken since you went to the Cullens. Don't they realize you're the kind of pet that needs to be kept on a tight leash?" He inquired. Now he was putting on a show for Edward.

"No the Cullens just know how to make their pets live longer." I retorted. He back handed me so hard I flew across the field into a tree. It took me longer to regain my footing this time. My head was throbbing and pain wracked my body with every breath I took. I staggered forwards slightly. I could hear Edward yelling at them to let me go. "You promised," I reminded him making eye contact. His eyes were filled with pain as he watched me struggling to move over to him. He stopped fighting Charlie as he finally realized that was what they wanted.

"She needs to be healed. She can barely move." Adam said disgustedly. He went over and took Charlie's place restraining Edward. Charlie can over to me quickly and placed an arm on my shoulder. I didn't flinch away. I needed to be healed or I would be on bed rest for weeks. The pain of the healing hit me hard. I fell to my knees writhing. I heard Charlie chuckling as the pain continued. When it was over with I forced myself to my feet once more and prepared myself for more pain.

Then I heard something I hadn't been expecting. From my left I could hear a threatening growl from the tree line. I looked over to see Alice standing there. Jasper was right beside her glaring darkly. Behind them I could see Carlisle and Esme. They were pissed. Adam was shocked. He really hadn't expected them to come for us. Charlie tightened the grip on my shoulder and I winced slightly but otherwise didn't move. They advanced into the clearing.

"Let them go." Carlisle ordered stepping forwards. Charlie took a step back pulling me with him.

"It seems it's time for us to leave." Adam said smirking. I shuddered.

"Just give me a minute." Charlie said. He put his other hand on my shoulder.

"I hope you suffer bitch." He said sending me a massive wave of pain. I fell to the ground screaming. I heard them run off and y bite stopped burning, but the rest of me was on fire. I felt the Cullens around me a second later. They were worried. A few seconds later the pain stopped and I stood up slowly.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice questioned.

"I'll be fine." I assured them forcing back tears. "Are you okay Edward?" I questioned worriedly.

"They didn't do anything to me." He said.

"You're lucky. I told you to go along with it. You friking fought them the entire time. He could have killed you!" I said angrily.

"Killed me? Bella, you were just thrown around like a rag doll." He said pain heavy in his tone."

"What's your point? I knew they wouldn't kill me. That would ruin it for them. They need fear and pain to be strong. You definitely helped them out in the fear department." I said shaking my head.

"Of course I was scared. I couldn't get to you. They were hurting you and there was nothing I could do about it." He muttered. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"It's not your fault. They've probably been waiting for a chance to hurt me since I left."

"What did he do to you just before he left?" Jasper inquired. "They weren't touching you but the pain was terrible." He said.

"I'm sorry that you had to feel that." He shrugged it off. "It's how they make their escape. It was all in my head. He didn't actually hurt me. He kept it up long enough for them to escape knowing you would rush to my side freaking out." I explained. Edward tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"How long were they here?" Alice questioned.

"Umm… I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Three hours." Edward said in a dead voice.

"I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner. I didn't see anything until ten minutes ago." Alice apologized.

"It's okay. We're both fine now."

"After you were tortured," Edward muttered.

"Yes, we've been over that. I was thrown around like a sack of potatoes and turned black and blue. Are you done yet?" I questioned annoyed. They stared at me shocked.

"You guys act like this is a first for me. I'm used to it. At least I'm healed now." I said shrugging.

"How did you know they were coming?" Carlisle inquired to change the subject.

"My bite started burning. It burns whenever they've been away from me for a while and they're on there way." I said shrugging.

"That's never happened to me before." Jasper stated.

"That's because everyone who ever bit you is dead." I pointed out. He shrugged smiling slightly. "Can we just go home?" I questioned. They nodded. I climbed onto Edward's back grateful I had him to lean on. As long as he didn't give up on me everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9: Moving Forward And Moving On

Chapter 9: Moving Forward And Moving On

"We need a plan." Edward said now that we were back at home.

"Agreed, they've hurt us too much. We have to stop them before they attack us again." They all turned to look at Jasper.

"Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and I can o after them now. They won't be hard to dispatch. Rosalie, Esme, and Alice can watch over Bella. This way everyone has someone to watch their back, and the Swans will be dealt with. The people in town won't be any the wiser. They only ever saw Bella anyway." Edward nodded in agreement I could see fire burning in his eyes that only death could quench. Were they on something?

"No!" I argued scared. "Are you all stuck on stupid or something?" I interrogated. "Especially you Jasper: You should know better!"

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward inquired walking over to me.

"You can't go attack them. They'll have already alerted at least one set of allies to their situation. If you kill them the others will come after you. I've met them. They aren't nice." I said wincing at the memories.

"We can take them." Emmett said flexing.

"No you can't. You do realize Charlie can heal vampires too right, take away their scars? I have no doubt in my mind Adam has more scars then Jasper. They have over two centuries' war experience from the south. You don't piss them off ever." I informed them frantically.

"What do you purpose we do then?" Jasper questioned.

"Stay together as much as possible. Never go off on your own. Lay low for the next few weeks. Never go anywhere alone. Always go with at least two others, especially when hunting. If you run into them in public stay calm. If there are more than 100 people around you're safe. If there're less than that run far and fast, and pray they don't catch you."

"Why?"

"IF there are say thirty people there they'll come after you. Once you're dead they'll kill every human unfortunate enough to be there and any cops that arrive on the scene too soon. You'll have turned it into their favorite way to hunt." I said in a dead voice. My eyes had to look as haunted as I felt at the moment. Edward wrapped me in a hug and I leaned into him and took a deep breath before continuing. I looked over to Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. "Don't go anywhere without one of the guys." I said firmly.

"Why," Rosalie inquired.

"If they catch you and there is no male present they will not hesitate to attack. In their minds you are inferior in every way and when presented with the opportunity they will make sure you are aware of exactly how they feel before they kill you." I said in a strained voice. Edward's grip on my shoulder tightened protectively.

"We'll protect you." Edward tried to assure me. I nodded.

"Also, if they attack you and someone drops and starts screaming but no one is touching them you can't do anything for them by running to them. Take Charlie out and they won't be hurting anymore. That's the only thing that will stop him." They nodded.

"We can't just let them get away with this though."

"Oh, yes we can, and we will. No one should spark a confrontation. Ignore them. The only other thing you could do is starting hitting me so they find you socially acceptable."

"I am not hitting my newest daughter." Esme said horrified.  
"Thanks Esme." I said smiling. She nodded.

"I know we're asking a lot considering what they did to you, but we need you to tell us about them." Carlisle said sympathetically. I nodded.

"Obviously Adam is the leader, but that doesn't mean Charlie is particularly loyal in the slightest. Charlie listens to Adam because it normally means more 'fun' for him. If Charlie sees a way he can do something to make it more beneficial for him he will, so don't just go by what Adam says. They are two completely different people. While Charlie may seem like a greater threat because of his power Adam is the one you have to really watch out for. He benefits of off pain, anger, and fear. He will say anything to get you mad. You can't give in. you have to stay calm or you may give him the advantage that helps him to win. Charlie is Maria's creator if that doesn't scream dangerous I don't know what does, so be very wary around him. He is unpredictable. He never thinks before he acts. Despite belonging to what he thinks calls a coven he is a volatile nomad to the truest meaning of the word." I stated quietly. I was shaking slightly. Edward hugged me to his side.

"You did great." He murmured. I flashed him a shaky smile.

"I can't take the sitting around. I want to be doing something. I want to kill them." Edward said angrily.

"You promised you'd stay away from them." I reminded him. He started grumbling under his breath.

"If they hurt you, any of you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I whispered brokenly.

"They won't be able to hurt us." Edward said looking me in the eyes.

"But-," He cut me off by connecting our lips in a short sweet kiss.

"Don't worry. It will all work out." He said softly. I nodded yawning.

"You should go to bed." He advised.

"Okay," I yawned out. When I was sitting on the bed. I allowed myself to actually comprehend what'd happened to me earlier. I started shaking then the tears started. They weren't going to give up. I was never going to be safe, never. Now I was endangering others as well. I was a horrible person.

"Bella," Edward said shocked as he came into the room. "Sh, they can't hurt you now. We'll follow your rules. Everyone will be safe." He said in an attempt to sooth me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out." I muttered through the tears.

"It's okay to freak out. You went through a lot today."

"No one else broke down." I argued.

"No one else was tortured." He replied in a strained voice.

"Don't be sad. It wasn't your fault." I said putting a hand against his face. He shut his eyes taking a deep breath. I stopped crying eventually laid down. I fell asleep to Edward stroking my hair as he hummed an unfamiliar lullaby.

The next two weeks passed in a terror induced haze. Everyone was on edge. Everyone traveled in threes. No one did anything alone. They really were taking what I'd said to heart. There were no confrontations, but it did get close a few times when they were spotted at small gatherings with under twenty people. They even took my advice and ran the other way, but that might have been because Emmett wasn't there either of those times.

Then we just stopped seeing them around. Edward didn't smell them out in the forest. Carlisle never saw the reenter the town limits after they left one day. We held our breath not daring to hope for a week. When they still didn't return we loosened up about the rules. After a month we were celebrating their disappearance. Thank god they were gone. I was now truly free to move on with my new family. There was nothing left to hold me back. I was free! Despite everyone's good mood. I couldn't help but worry. Adam never gave up this easily. If he really was gone thank god, but if he wasn't there was cause for worry. I shook it off. After another month passed I gave into the happy atmosphere the others were generating without Jasper's help.

Edward and I were in his room listening to music three months after Adam and Charlie had disappeared. The house was still a big bundle of happy. Only Emmett was sulking, and that was because he hadn't gotten to fight them. "It would seem those monsters are really gone." He said as his nose skimmed my collar bone. Enjoying the bouquet was what he'd called it.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" I muttered intelligibly.

"What do you want to do to celebrate this fine occasion?" He continued.

"Do you really have to ask Edward?" I teased smirking. His eyes darkened a shade.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He interrogated. I shrugged.

"Why don't you show me?" I offered innocently. Lust and love was easily readable in his eyes. He connected our lips quickly. I eagerly kissed back. God, I loved our make out sessions. How I loved him. Edward was more than I expected and everything I needed. I tried to deepen the kiss further, but he pulled back suddenly. I eyes him panting. I kept the rejection from showing on my face, but it was coursing through me fast and strong. It was a waste of emotion. I knew the only reason was to keep me alive. Why didn't my body? He looked at me horrified.

"You know I only stopped because I don't want to hurt you. Bella, I'm sorry." He said in a strained voice.

"It's okay." I soothed him. I leaned back into his chest; he wrapped his arms around me. "This is enough." I said sighing. I fell asleep in his arms that night.

The next day I awoke to Edward's face. "Good morning Love." He said sweetly.

"Good morning," I replied kissing him quickly before making my way downstairs for breakfast. Esme had already cooked it for me. "Thanks Esme." I said appreciatively.

"You're welcome Bella." She responded smiling.

"Bella, come play with me." Emmett whined like a two year old. I went to the living room and settled down for a good few hours of video games. It was nice. After that I practiced with Edward before we collapsed in the grass laughing even as the rain kept coming down. I was so happy here with them. Emmett had helped me to get over my shyness. Rosalie had helped me move past the last of my fear towards men. And Edward had obliterated my awkwardness. If he hadn't I wouldn't at present be tracing the contours of his torso. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sensation. I smiled slightly. As long as Edward was happy I could be happy even now as I stared at his unmarked skin. It was like a canvas awaiting paint, unlike mine. Mine was horribly disfigured like a painting gone wrong as an artist slipped into a rage. My skin was never exposed. Edward couldn't bear to see them, and I completely understood. No one liked looking at them. They were ugly: uglier than the rest of me.

After awhile we returned inside. I had to get dry before I caught pneumonia or something else completely ridiculous. Besides they all wanted me to sleep well tonight. Tomorrow was my 18 birthday and Alice was planning something. I just wasn't sure what yet. Not that it mattered it was sure to be amazing. What could possibly go wrong now? I had a family that loved me, an amazing boyfriend, and Adam and Charlie were gone. Thanks to all of these people I was finally moving on with my life. I was moving forwards. Everything was changing, and for once I didn't mind one bit.

**AN: I'm sorry guys. I hate B/E Pairings. This is the end of that sort of material. You know what's going to happen now. Edward shall leave like always. This book is done. The sequel will be B/J so be forewarned all of you Edward lovers. You probably won't like it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sequel's UP!

I wanted to post one last time to this story to tell you the first chapter to the sequel is up. I hope you like it! The stories called Moving Forward.


End file.
